Birthday Surprise
by CherryBlossom414
Summary: it has been two and a half months since the unforgettable Hyuga wedding. Neji wants kids and had a fear of telling Tenten. Little does he know Tenten is hiding something from him just in time for his birthday.NejixTenten,ShikaxIno,SasuxSaku,KibaHina.
1. The test,The birthday, and finding out

Birthday Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I own the story and plot and anything that comes from my imagination. R&R and no flames!

&Birthday Surprise&

It has been two and a half months since Neji and Tenten's unforgettable wedding. Neji's birthday was coming up very soon, so Tenten thought to throw him a surprise party. "Hmm, I have two weeks to plan for his party, let's see who's on the guest list. Sasuke, Sakura, Hina-"Tenten was cut off by a hug from Neji. He gave her a hug from behind. "What are you doing?"Neji whispered in her ear. "Nothing, sweetie it's just for your birthday."Tenten said. "I can't wait."Neji said.

"Don't worry only two weeks."Tenten said. The current time was 7:00 p.m. Tenten put down the notepad o the desk in their room. Sometimes the house got kinda lonely. Sometimes Neji had to go on a mission and Tenten was left at home. Sometimes it was the other way around. Mostly they could say they wanted no needed more company around the house.

"We should have some kids soon."Neji said. Tenten's face turned red. "Yea, I guess so. I do need some company in the house sometimes."Tenten said. "Same here."Neji said. Neji carried Tenten onto the bed. "Neji what are you doing?"Tenten said. "Shouldn't we get started?"Neji asked. "Oh. Most definitely."Tenten said. Neji closed the door just in case. The next morning Tenten woke up by the golden rays from the sun. The blanket hugging her body, she stretched and yawned. "Ugh, I'm so tired but I have to plan Neji's surprise party."Tenten said quietly trying not to wake Neji. Neji heard what Tenten said, he was just pretending to sleep(A/n: He does this a lot doesn't he?).

Tenten got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. Neji heard her turn on the shower. 'So she's throwing me a surprise party huh?'Neji thought. Tenten wasn't really feeling well. She threw up in the bathroom twice this morning, but Neji didn't hear her. He heard the shower turn off so he went back to pretending to be asleep. Tenten walked out of the bathroom in her towel brushing her hair. Tenten sat next to a sleeping Neji. "I know you're awake, you can stop now."Tenten said. "How' d you know I was pretending?"Neji asked as he sat up. "I have my ways. First of all your eyes were half open genius."Tenten said. "Where are you going?"Neji asked. "Well, let's see. I'm going to Hinata's house with Sakura, Ino, Hinata of course, me, uh I think that's it."Tenten said. "Ok, so I guess I'll go out with the guys then at Sasuke's."Neji said. "Ok, just be safe."Tenten said. "I will, but the same goes for you."Neji said as he hugged Tenten.

"Don't worry I will."Tenten said. Neji went into the bathroom as Tenten was dressing up. Neji walked out of the bathroom in his pajama pants and yes shirtless. "You going now?"Neji asked. "Yea, I have to or I'll be late."Tenten said. Neji walked Tenten downstairs. "See, you for dinner?"Neji asked. "Yea, I'll see you a-"Tenten was interrupted by Neji. He kissed her. "Yea, yea I'll see you at 7."Neji said while closing the door slowly. "Bye, love you."Tenten said. "Love you too."Neji said as he closed the door. Tenten sighed, instead of going to Hinata's first she stopped by the drugstore. Tenten went inside and saw Ino. "Oh, hey Ino."Tenten said. "Hey, are you still going to Hinata's?"Ino asked. "Yea, yea I just had to pick something up. Wait can you come with me I'm kinda nervous."Tenten said. "Uh, okay."Ino said.

Tenten dragged Ino to the aisle where there was pregnancy tests. "Tenten are you?"Ino asked while pointing at the small white box. "I don't know that's why I need to find out."Tenten said. "Oh, okay. Let's see you buy this then we go to Hinata's and see if it's positive. Ok?"Ino said. Tenten nodded. Tenten payed for the small rectangular box and walked out of the store with Ino. Tenten got in her car, and Ino in shotgun. "Uh, Tenten are you okay to drive?"Ino asked. "Yea. Wait just in case you drive. You already have your driver's license anyway."Tenten said. Ino nodded. Booth of them got out and switched. Ino drove them to Hinata's house and both of them quickly went upstairs. Tenten had to throw up again.

Tenten went to the bathroom quickly and closed the door. "You okay?"Ino asked. "Yea, just hold on."Tenten said. Tenten walked out of the bathroom to find a worried Ino, Sakura, and Hinata sitting on the bed. "You okay now?"Sakura asked. Tenten nodded. "Ok, guys I kinda need your help with this."Tenten said as she pulled the rectangular box out of the bag. "W-Well w-we should check t-then."Hinata said. Tenten started to pace back and forth waiting for the test's answer. "Hey Tenten the five minute waiting period is over."Sakura said. Tenten grabbed the white stick from Sakura's hand. "So?"Ino asked.

"It's positive."Tenten's nervous face turned into a smile. Sakura, Ino, and Hinata jumped up in joy and hugged Tenten. "So when are you going to tell Neji?"Sakura asked. "I'm not sure I was thinking on his birthday, but I still need to get him a birthday present."Tenten said. "You don't have to get him anything."Ino said. "Uh, what do you mean it's his birthday I'm his wife of course I have to get him something."Tenten said. Sakura knew where Ino was going with this. "You already got him something for his birthday."Sakura said grinning. Hinata nodded. "And that would be?"Tenten asked she was still confused.

"Well, it's inside of you right now."Ino said. "My heart?"Tenten asked she was still confused. "No, no, no she means."Sakura said. "I mean that."Ino pointed to Tenten's stomach. "She means the baby."Sakura said. "I think I know what she means Sakura."Tenten said. "S-So thats y-your gift to N-Neji."Hinata said. Tenten smiled. "Guys I have to tell my mom."Tenten said. Everyone nodded. Tenten picked up the phone in Hinata's room. The phone was ringing. "Hello."Her mom said. "Hey mom I have great news for you so hold on to your chair."Tenten said excited. "Ok, ok sweetie calm down."Tenten's mom said. "Ok, mom you ready?"Tenten asked. "Yes, I'm all ears honey."Tenten's mom said. "Ok, it's kinda hard to say cause I'm so excited."Tenten said. "Don't worry take your time."Tenten's mom said.

"Ok, well mom. Let me just get to it already. Mom I'm pregnant."Tenten said. Her mom squealed with happiness. "Oh, baby I'm so happy for you!"Tenten's mom yelled into the phone. "Oh mom I almost forgot are you still coming for Neji's birthday?"Tenten asked. "Oh, of course I have to congratulate my son-in-law on his birthday and you being pregnant."Tenten's mom said. "Ok, good oh well I have to go now bye mom I love you."Tenten said. "Bye, sweetie, and make sure to tell Neji!"Tenten's mom said. Tenten hung up the phone. Tenten kinda felt guilty for not telling Neji immediately. "Ten, you okay?"Sakura asked. "Yea, yea it's just that I kinda feel guilty not telling Neji about the pregnancy before his birthday."Tenten said. "I kinda can see where you're coming from. But you know you want this as a surprise for Neji don't you?"Ino said. "Ok, well that's over with we better get to planning his party."Tenten said as she took out the checklist.

"Okay, let's get going."Tenten said. Everyone nodded and headed downstairs. "Tenten you can't drive it's bad for the baby."Ino said. Tenten sighed. "Fine, one of you drive then."Tenten said as she got into one of the backseats. "I'll drive."Ino said. Ino got into the driver's seat. Sakura and Ino were sitting in the back while Hinata was shotgun. They finally got to the party place. It was a long day and Tenten was getting tired. Ino brought all the stuff home and Tenten drove home even though her friends said no. Tenten walked into the house and headed upstairs. Boy was she exhausted. She immediately laid down on the bed. Neji was in the kitchen and went upstairs. He found a napping tenten on their bed.

Neji laid down next to Tenten. He carried her to her side of the bed and she woke up. "Neji what time is it?"Tenten asked as she opened her eyes slowly. "6:56."Neji said. Tenten sat up. "Wow, I'm early."Tenten said. "Yes you are."Neji whispered in her ear. Neji kissed her. Both of them laid down on the bed and went to sleep. That was only a few nights ago when Tenten found out she was pregnant. Now it was only a week until Neji's birthday. "You want to stay in bed all day don't you?"Neji asked. "No, I'm just tired."Tenten said. "Oh, ok you can stay but I'll just call in the crew then."Neji said. Neji went downstairs and called Sakura. "Hey sakura, it's Neji can you come over and bring Ino too."Neji said. "Uh, okay. Why what's wrong?"Sakura asked.

"Tenten doesn't want to get out of bed."Neji said. "Oh, ok we'll be there in 5. So it's code fire red right?"Sakura asked. "Yup, be here soon."Neji said and hung up the phone. Sakura called Ino and they raced over to Neji and Tenten's house. "Ok, Neji we're here, now where is she?"Ino asked. "She's upstairs."Neji said and he went up with them. He couldn't miss this. Ino and Tenten grabbed The blow horn. 'Hmf, ha ha yea right like Neji would call them over to wake me up' Tenten thought. Sakura blew the blow horn and so did Ino. "Ok, Tenten wake up right now!"Sakura yelled. 'Oh, no Neji didn't' Tenten thought. "Ok, ok I'm up."Tenten said as she got up. "You up now?"Neji asked. "Yes, by two blow horns."Tenten said, she was in a bad mood because of the pregnancy. But only a week left.

Today was the day. Neji's birthday and the day she would tell Neji about the pregnancy. Tenten woke up and found a sleeping Neji next to her. "Neji, sweetie wake up it's your birthday."Tenten said shaking Neji back and forth. Neji finally woke up. "Good morning."Neji said. Tenten smiled as Neji kissed her. "Happy Birthday sweetie."Tenten said. Tenten kissed him. Her head laying on Neji's arm, Neji's arm around her neck. Neji kissed her forehead and got out of bed, he headed towards the bathroom. Tenten smiled and rested her head on Neji's pillow. 'It smells just like him' Tenten thought. It was the scent of vanilla Tenten smelled. Tenten was excited and nervous at the same time.

And she couldn't wait to tell Neji about the pregnancy, but at the same time she was wondering if Neji would be happy, none the lee want the child. When Neji was done taking a shower he went to the backyard for some time to think. Tenten got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. While she was taking a shower and throwing up Neji was taking a walk in the backyard. They had a beautiful garden in the back, a bench under the cherry blossom trees, a stone step way and a nearby koi pond. Neji had some stuff to think over, even though it was his birthday he was stressed out.

'Should I tell her I want kids now? No, no it's probably to fast for her. She'll probably say no. Should I ask?' Neji thought. Neji wanted a kid right now, badly. He wanted something he could hug and kiss everyday besides Tenten. He even thought she would be a good mother. Tenten was finished with her shower and dressed up. She had on a red silk skirt with gold cherry blossoms on them. She wore a white tank top and a yellow sweater. Tenten looked out the window and saw Neji sitting on the bench in the backyard. She knew something was troubling him. Tenten went downstairs and went outside. She sat down next to Neji. "What's wrong, you should be happy it's your birthday."Tenten asked. Neji sighed. "Tenten we need to talk."Neji said. "What is it, your not divorcing me are you?"Tenten asked. Neji sighed again. "No, I would never want to do that."Neji said. "Oh good, but then what's wrong?"Tenten asked.

Neji sighed once more. "Tenten there is one thing I really want for my birthday, but I don't know if you will agree or none the less want it."Neji said. "Neji, just tell me I'll understand."Tenten said. "Ok, Tenten one thing I really want for my birthday, I want you to understand. Tenten someday I want us to start our family, but I guess I'm too excited and anxious."Neji said. "Where are you going with this?"Tenten asked. "I wasn't finished. Tenten I want you and me to start our family now, I may kinda sound desperate know but I really want us to have a child."Neji said.

Tenten smiled. "Well I guess today is your lucky day."Tenten said. "W-What do you mean?"Neji said. "Okay, Neji I'll explain. Do you remember the night you said maybe we should have kids to keep us company at home?"Tenten asked. Neji nodded. "Well, when I woke up in the morning I had to go to the bathroom and throw up. I went to the drug store and bought a pregnancy test and bumped into Ino. She offered to help me with it when we get to Hinata's. When I took the test I had to wait five minutes. I looked at the test and it was positive."Tenten said. Her face was looking down to the ground.

Neji placed his hand on her lap. "So what you're trying to telling me that you're pregnant?"Neji asked. "Yes, I didn't k-"Tenten was cut off again by Neji kissing her. They parted."You're not angry? Cause I thought it was too early for you to have a child."Tenten asked. "No, I wanted to have one. I thought you felt the same way that you didn't want to have a child."Neji said. "So the morning after I talked to you about that you found out you were pregnant?"Neji asked. Tenten nodded. "Why did you hide it from me?"Neji asked. "Well, I wanted to kinda surprise you on your birthday with the good news and all."Tenten said.

"Well I'm surprised. It's just that I wish you could have told me sooner."Neji said. "I know, but I thought it would be a great birthday present don't you think?"Tenten asked. "Yes. It's the best birthday surprise I have ever had."Neji whispered in Tenten's ear. Neji immediately picked up Tenten bridal style. "Where are we going?"Tenten asked. "We're going to the hospital."Neji said. "Why?"Tenten asked. "You want to see if the baby's okay and the gender don't you?"Neji asked. Tenten smiled. "Yea, actually I do."Tenten said. "Then let's go."Neji said. He carried her to his car. They have two cars.. Tenten was in shotgun while Neji was in the driver's seat. Neji drove them to Konoha hospital. They walked in holding hands and requested to see Tsunade.

Shizune led them to Tsunade's office. "So what are you two in here for?"Tsunade asked. "Well..."Tenten said. "We wanted to see..."Neji said. They had a hard time saying it. "For Kami's sake out with it already!"Tsunade yelled. "Ok, ok Tsunade I'm pregnant and we wanted to know the baby's gender and possibly if it's going to be okay."Tenten said. "Ok, ok hold on."Tsunade said. She got up and opened the door only to find Shizune with her ear against the door with a glass cup. "Shizune what are you doing?"Tenten asked. "Oh, this throws cup behind her. It hits an old man well. Congratulations!"Shizune said and ran off. "Ok, I hope Shizune wasn't an issue."Tsunade said.

"Well, not really anyway."Neji said. "Ok, right this way."Tsunade led them to one of the rooms in the hospital. "Ok, Tenten I need to lay down here."Tsunade said. Tenten nodded. She laid down on the examination table. "Ok, so how low have you been pregnant?"Tsunade asked them. "Only about a month."Tenten said. Tsunade put a clear cool gel on Tenten's stomach. Tsunade took out the ultrasound machine and moved it across Tenten's stomach. "Ok, there's your baby."Tenten said pointing to the screen. "Is it a boy or a girl?"Neji asked. "Neji your excited aren't you?"Tenten asked. Neji smiled. "I am. So is it a boy or girl?"Neji asked again.

"Ok, ok Neji calm down. From the looks of it, it's a boy."Tsunade said. Tsunade put away the ultrasound and cleaned the clear gel off Tenten's stomach. They all walked back into Tsunade's office. "Ok, so here are some ultrasound shots of the baby."Tsunade said as she handed them the shots. "So it's a boy, right?"Tenten asked. Tsunade nodded. "When is the baby due?"Neji asked. Tenten could tell Neji was excited for the baby, anyway that's what he wanted. "The baby should be due around March."Tsunade said. Tenten smiled. "And the baby is in perfect and healthy condition."Tsunade said. "So is that all?"Neji asked. "Yes, that is all, you can go now."Tsunade said. Neji opened the door and found Shizune listening against the door again. "You have to stop her from doing this."Neji said to Tsunade as him and Tenten left.

Neji and Tenten both got into the car. "Do you have any names thought up for the baby?"Neji asked while driving. "Hmm, I was thinking of the name Hiroki."Tenten said with her finger on her chin. "I was thinking of the name Noboru."Neji said. "Are you just thinking of that name because it begins with a n like your name?"Tenten asked. "That was half of it, I kinda liked the name."Neji said. "Well I like the name Hiroki better don't you?"Tenten said. "Yea, I guess so."Neji said. Neji and Tenten both arrived home. Neji opened the door and "SURPRISE!"Everyone yelled. Neji looked around the room and saw all his friends. Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Kakashi, Gai, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten's mom and dad.

"Happy Birthday Neji!"Naruto said. He handed him his gift. The print of the wrapping was ramen bowls. "Thanks."Neji said. "Oh congratulations for our father to be!"Tenten's mom said. "Y-You know?"Neji asked. "It was kinda obvious, cause last time I came over which was two days ago she had morning sickness."Tenten's mom said. Tenten's mom and dad handed Neji a present from them and another box. "What's the other box for?"Neji asked. "That's for the baby."Tenten's dad said. "So sweetie you enjoying your time?"Tenten asked. "Yea, overall. You know I think I should make an announcement."Neji said. "Uh, ok."Tenten said. Neji gently wacked a fork against his glass to get everyone's attention. "Everyone thank you for the surprise party. But Tenten and I have very good news."Neji said.

"You gave up on fate?"Naruto asked while yelling. "No, you idiot."Neji said. "You finally understand our ways of youth?"Lee and Gai yelled while asking. "No."Neji said. Lee walked up to Neji in the middle of the announcement. "Congratulations Neji, you're pregnant. Everyone sweat dropped. "Ok, everybody just let Neji make his announcement!"Tenten yelled. "Thank you."Neji said and kissed Tenten on the cheek. "Your welcome."Tenten said and gave Neji a peck on the lips. They received aww's from the crowd. "Ok, now as I was saying, Tenten and I have very good news. Everyone listen carefully. Ok, here it goes. The good news is that Tenten is pregnant."Neji said. Everybody yelled. "Congratulations!". Everyone walked up to Neji and Tenten to congratulate them. "Guys, congratulations!"Sakura and Ino said. Both of them winked at them and walked over to sit down on the couch.

When the party was over Neji had stacks of presents he had to open. He figured if he's too tired to open them all he'll open them tomorrow. Neji and Tenten were tired from cleaning up after the party. Both Neji and Tenten were ready to go to bed. Tenten changed for bed. She wore pink pajama pants and a white camisole. Neji wore his grey pajama bottoms and a white sleeveless shirt. Tenten brushed her hair before going to bed. Tenten laid down next to Neji and faced him. Neji started to stroke Tenten's face. A piece of her hair fell in front of her face. Neji tucked it behind her ear. "Thank you for today."Neji said. "Your welcome."Tenten said. Neji kissed his wife before dozing off. Tenten turned the other way.

"Tenten, I mean thank you. For this."Neji said as he was stroking her stomach. Tenten giggled and turned back to face her husband. "I couldn't have done it without you."Tenten said. "Neji you're really excited about my pregnancy aren't you?"Tenten asked. "Yea. Especially cause the baby is only yours and mine."Neji said. "You know you two better go and get some sleep, you do need your rest you know."Neji said. "I know, I know. Then I better get to bed. Goodnight Neji, Good night baby."Tenten said cheerfully. "Goodnight I love you two."Neji said. Neji kissed Tenten for a few seconds then kissed Tenten's stomach. "Goodnight we love you too."Tenten said. Tenten kissed Neji again and was stoking her stomach.

Tenten pulled over the covers and went to sleep.

Ok ok, I thought this fanfiction was just cute but to me it's not fluff. I'm gonna update every so day. Remember this is a multi chapter fanfic. It's the sequel to Complicated.

-CherryBlossom414


	2. Day of Chaos and Relaxation

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I own the story and plot and anything that comes from my imagination. R&R and no flames!

Birthday Surprise

Ch.2:Day of Chaos and Relaxation

Tenten woke up to find Neji not next to her. 'Where Is he?' Tenten thought. Tenten sat up and almost got out of bed when Neji came into the room with a large tray. It seems he woke up early and had made Tenten breakfast in bed(A/n: How sweet.). "Sweetie what are you doing up early and what's with breakfast in bed?"Tenten asked.

"Well, you're pregnant and you don't want to put stress on the baby and well I thought it would be kinda sweet of me to make you breakfast in bed."Neji said. "Well, I guess it's ok but did you eat breakfast? And you didn't answer my question, Why were you up early?"Tenten said. Neji laid the tray in front of Tenten. "Well, I figured when the baby is born I would have to wake up early and in the middle of the night, perfect for me to start."Neji said.

"Ok, then I guess I'll just eat the food you made, since you put so much work into it."Tenten said as she took a bite of the scrambled eggs. "And I also thought we could both have a day of relaxation to ourselves. Like you go shopping with your friends and I hang around with the guys and probably go with you all."Neji said. "That could be fun, but you sure you want to come with all the girls Neji?"Tenten asked. "I'm not going to be the only guy now am i?"Neji said.

"That's true."Tenten said as she was finishing her breakfast. "So do you want to go? If you want we can meet Ino and Shikamaru, Hinata, and Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Chouji, and Lee."Neji said. "Hmm, it could be fun. I'd love to go. But you know you have to carry some of my shopping bags because of my pregnancy right?"Tenten asked. "Yea, I know."Neji said.

"Ok, then. Let's get ready and meet them up first let me call them."Neji said as he went downstairs. "Tenten went downstairs to put her tray in the kitchen. Neji was on the phone but immediately hugged her from behind. "Yea, so Ino if you guys wanna come, it's fine with us. Right Ten?"Neji said. Tenten giggled into the phone. "Yea, it's fine."Tenten said. "So Ten how's your pregnancy going?"Ino asked. Neji put it on speaker phone. "H So far, so good, but I still have morning sickness."Tenten said.

Neji was hugging her from behind and kissing her neck. Tenten kept giggling. "Neji, stop it."Tenten said, Ino heard her. "Uhh, am I disturbing you guys?"Ino asked. "No, no it's fine."Tenten said and giggled again. "Ok, from my opinion it seems you guys are kinda busy, I'll hang up now. Anyway I have to get everyone to meet up with each other. Bye you two have fun."Ino said. Tenten giggled again.

"We will."Tenten said and hung up the phone. "We better get ready, come on."Neji said as he carried her upstairs to their room. Neji put Tenten down on the bed gently and started kissing her. "Shouldn't we be getting ready?"Tenten asked. "Yea, in two minutes."Neji said. Two minutes were immediately over. Neji had already taken a shower after he woke up.

Neji went over to their closet and was finding something to wear. They had a walk in closet, half the closet was Neji's the other half was Tenten's. Tenten got off the bed and headed for the bathroom. Tenten still had morning sickness and threw up again. "Ugh, why do they call it morning sickness, if I have it throughout the day?"Tenten said. "Neji heard her and knocked on the door.

"Hey Ten you okay?"Neji asked. "Yea, yea I'm fine."Tenten said. Neji went back into the closet(A/n: For some reason that's funny). Tenten took a quick shower. Tenten was done with the shower and dried herself off with her towel. She walked out of the bathroom with her mint ice cream colored towel. Tenten went into their walk in closet to pick out what she was going to wear. Neji hugged her from behind. "I love you."Neji whispered into her ear. "I love you too, sweetie."Tenten said.

Tenten put down the light pink polo she picked up from the rack. She turned around and started to kiss Neji. They were still kissing until they heard the doorbell. "We really should get ready."Tenten said. "Fine, we'll continue this later."Neji said as he went downstairs. Neji was already dressed. He was wearing dark washed jeans and a black polo.

Neji opened the door. He saw Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba, Shino, and Lee. "I thought all of you wouldn't show.'Neji said. "Well we came."Sasuke said. "So Neji are you and Tenten still busy from earlier on the phone?"Ino asked. Neji's face turned red. "No, no we'll finish that later."Neji said.

"Finish what later? Finish your bowls of ramen? And did you open my birthday present I gave you?"Naruto asked. Neji sighed. "Ok, you guys just come in and sit down in the living room."Neji said. "Can you answer my question?"Naruto said impatiently. "Fine, fine I'll answer your questions. First of all your finish what question that's none of your business, Second of all no, and your birthday present I was too tired so I'll open them later today."Neji said.

"Where's Tenten?"Sakura asked. "She must be upstairs, still picking out an outfit, hold on let me go check."Neji said. Neji got up and went upstairs to check on Tenten. Neji went in the room and saw Tenten sitting on the bed crying. "Ten what's wrong?"Neji asked as he sat next to her and gave her a hug. "D-Do y-you think t-the guys will s-say I'm f-fat?"Tenten said stuttering from crying so much.

"No, you're not fat, you're not skinny either."Neji said. Tenten started to cry more. "You're beautiful."Neji whispered in her ear. Tenten's crying stopped. "To me you're not fat, you're not skinny, to me you're beautiful and I love you."Neji said quietly. He didn't know some of the guys followed him upstairs and saw everything that happened. Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Ino followed him upstairs. Tenten started to hug Neji really tight. "I love you too."Tenten said.

Neji wiped the tears off Tenten's face. "You okay now?"Neji asked her. "Yea, because you're here with me."Tenten said and smiled. Neji smiled. Neji and Tenten stared into each other's eyes. Chocolate brown clashing with milky white. Neji kissed Tenten slowly until, the people watching them spoke up. "Awww, you guys really do make a cute couple."Sakura said. Neji and Tenten stopped.

"Did we interrupt anything?"Naruto asked. Everyone sweat dropped. Neji was angry. "Actually, yea why don't you guys just go back downstairs and wait for us."Tenten said as she closed the door. 'I'm sorry they were spying on us."Neji said. "No, no it's not your fault it was on their own intentions."Tenten said. "So should you get ready since you're better now?"Neji asked. "Yea, and since the door is closed and they are downstairs..."Tenten said as her smile turned into a grin.

"Ok, ok five minutes, that's it then we'll continue this when we get home."Neji said. "Yea, if we're not tired."Tenten said. Tenten pulled Neji into their walk in closet and didn't come out like he said in five minutes(A/n: All they were doing was kissing). Tenten got dressed and went downstairs with Neji. Tenten wore the pink polo she had in her hands earlier and beige capri's. "So are you guys ready yet or not?"Sasuke asked.

"Yea, yea we're ready."Neji said while hugging Tenten from behind and kissing her neck. "You guys really know how to keep the spark alive in your marriage."Ino said. Tenten giggled. "We know."Tenten said. All of them walked out of Neji and Tenten's house and went onward to the mall.

When they got to the mall it got a little crazy. "Uhh, Hyuga why is the mall kinda empty. There's no-one around but us."Sasuke said. "It's empty cause I'm smart. I reserved the whole mall to ourselves for the whole day."Neji said. "Wow, that is smart."Sakura said. "So, we have the whole mall to ourselves except the staff and everything?"Ino asked.

"Yea, so let's get shopping."Neji said. They were all walking together. Neji with his arm around Tenten, Sasuke with his arm around Sakura, Shikamaru with his arm around Ino, Naruto with his arm around Hinata, Kiba's arm around Shino, and Chouji's arm around Lee and his chips. "Oh, look Neji they have a store with baby clothes, let's go see."Tenten said as she was dragging Neji to the store.

Inside the store all the guys except Lee were bored. "So when are you and Ino going to start your family?"Neji asked. "Don't know maybe when she's not so troublesome."Shikamaru said. "OMG, look Neji look at this little baby bib isn't it cute and full of youth?"Lee asked while yelling. "Uh, huh let's go with that."Neji said. "Neji come over here at look at this, isn't this cute for our baby?"Tenten said.

Neji hugged Tenten from behind. "It's perfect."Neji whispered into Tenten's ear. Tenten giggled. "Good, cause I'm going to buy it. Aren't you excited though?"Tenten asked. "Yea, I am. You know I am."Neji said. "They are so cute together aren't they Sasuke?"Sakura asked. "Yea, they are I want a relationship like that, someday."Sasuke said. 'Maybe that relationship will be with me? He did ask me out a week ago, and he did say he loved me and I do live with him' Sakura thought.

"Sakura, you okay, you were spaced out for a minute."Sasuke said. "Yea, yea, I was just thinking. You know about **us**."Sakura said. "Oh, well Sakura where do you think are relationship is going? You live with me, you know I love you, is anything bothering you from all these stuff?"Sasuke asked as they sat down. "No, no. Sasuke I'm glad you love me and I love you too. I'm happy to live with you, sleep in the same bed as you and grateful that we are dating but."Sakura said. "But what?"Sasuke said. "Some day I want marriage, and I kinda want that soon."Sakura said.

"I was just thinking that. Let me tell you I have a surprise for you later are you up for it?"Sasuke asked. "Always."Sakura said. "Good."Sasuke said and lifted Sakura's chin and kissed her. "Aww you guys look cute together too you know."Tenten said. Sasuke and Sakura stopped. "We should continue this when we get home."Sasuke whispered. Sakura giggled. "Okay, fine with me."Sakura said.

"Are you guys going to have kids someday?"Neji asked. "Maybe.'Sasuke said. Sakura's face turned red. "Well, we got some shopping done how about we all get something to eat?"Ino asked. "Yea, yea I'm hungry like a goat."Naruto said. "What is he talking about he is one."Shikamaru whispered. Chouji nodded. Everybody went down to the foodcourt and trouble deciding on what to eat.

"Do they have ramen at McDonald's?"Naruto asked. "No dobe."Sasuke said. "Hmm, I want sushi."Tenten said cheerfully. "Then it's sushi you get."Neji said as everybody got a table and sat down. "Sasuke I want pasta."Sakura said with puppy dog eyes. "Ok hold on."Sasuke said. "Shika I want pizza."Ino said. "Yea, yea just let me get it first you're kinda acting troublesome. Ino laughed. All the guys went to get everybody's food and all the girls sat down at their table.

"You know Ten, Neji is really sweet."Sakura said. "Yea, I know."Tenten said. "I kinda want kids now."Ino said. "Well, tell Shikamaru."Tenten said. "He probably doesn't want kids right now."Ino said. "How do you know until you ask, I had the same problem with Neji but we talked, you never know he might want kids but he's hiding it from you."Tenten said. "That could be true."Sakura said. "So when are you and Sasuke getting married?"Tenten asked.

"I don't know I guess when's he's ready."Sakura said. "Well what was even more shocking that you and Sasuke were secretly dating and having a secret relationship without telling us."Ino said. "I know, guys I'm sorry but we wanted a right time to tell everybody."Sakura said. 'Well you picked a good time."Tenten said and laughed. With the guys they were also talking. "Dude I kinda want kids."Shikamaru said. "Well, tell Ino."Neji said.

"It, might be too early for her, and kids are kinda troublesome."Shikamaru said. "Well, I had the same problem with Tenten, but looked we talked and everything worked out."Neji said. "Well, I guess I could give it a try."Shikamaru said. "Do you guys need help with your love life? Only five easy payments of $25.95!"Shino said. "Shino, we don't need your love advice, I think we're just fine."Neji said. "No, no I wasn't asking you that's what that advertisement said. See over there."Shino said.

Shino pointed to a sign asking people if they need help with their love life. The guys got all the food and walked back to the table. "Thank you Neji."Tenten said cheerfully and gave Neji a peck on the lips. "Thanks Sasuke."Sakura said and gave Sasuke a peck on the cheek. "That's Shika."Ino said and gave Shikamaru a peck on the cheek. "Let's eat!"Chouji said. In a matter of about 45 minutes everybody finished eating.

Their day of relaxation was over and everybody went home. When Shikamaru and Ino got home they were both surprised both of them wanted kids and decided to try and have one. When Sasuke and Sakura went home Sasuke had a surprise for her(A/n: You'll find out in next chapter.). When neji and Tenten got home they were too tired to continue all of their lubby dubby stuff. They went to sleep.

Tenten and Neji tucked themselves in bed and said goodnight. "Goodnight Neji, I love you. And thank you for today it was really fun, that was really sweet of you renting out the mall for just us."Tenten said. "Goodnight, I love you too. And I love you too. Your welcome, it's the least I could do for being by my side."Neji said as he kissed his wife and her stomach. Both of them drifted off to bed.

&----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------&

Okay this chapter took me two days so appreciate it. I want and need more reviews so remember R&R! and no flames! If you want to find out what's Sasuke's surprise for Sakura wait for the next chapter.

Next chapter: chapter three: The night of Romance and Surprises.


	3. The night of Romance and Surprises

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I own the story and plot and whatever else comes from imagination. R&R. No flames!

&Birthday Surprise&

Ch3: The night of Romance and Surprises 

Tenten woke up like normally everyday but it wasn't on her own instinct. Tenten was woken up by the phone ringing at eight in the morning. Tenten woke up and picked up the phone. "Hello?"Tenten said groggily, you could tell she just woke up. "Hey, Ten it's me."Sakura said. "I can tell, but why are you calling me at eight in the morning, some people have to sleep you know."Tenten said.

"What do you mean Neji's still sleeping?"Sakura asked. "Yea, he's a heavy sleeper, so what did you want to tell me? It must be important if you're calling me at eight in the morning."Tenten said. "Well, did you hear Sasuke say he had a surprise for me?"Sakura asked. "Uh, yea. What was it a romantic dinner?"tenten asked. "Yea, and more than that."Sakura said. "As in?"Tenten asked.

"Well, I hope you're happy for me."Sakura said. "Of course I will but you have to tell me it first."Tenten said. "Ok, ok. Swastika made me a romantic dinner when we got home, and."Sakura said. "And?"Tenten said. "We talked shared a few jokes and."Sakura said. "And?"Tenten said. "He proposed to me last night!"Sakura said. "Oh my God congratulations!"Tenten yelled. Neji woke up.

"Umm, good morning sweetie."Tenten said nervously. "Why are you up? At eight I the morning?"Neji asked and rubbed his eyes. "Sakura called."Tenten said. "It better be a good reason because I know you'll get in a bad mood later if you don't sleep later."Neji said. "Yea, I know."Tenten said. "Umm, Sakura I'll call you back a little later."Tenten said. "Umm, okay you deal with Neji bye!"Sakura said and hung up the phone.

"So what was the good news?"Neji asked. "What are you talking about?"Tenten asked as she went back into bed. "You screamed Congratulations, so tell me what should be congratulated over?"Neji asked. "Well, Sasuke proposed to Sakura last night."tenten said as she laid down. "Really? I have to talk to him later."Neji said as he closed his eyes. Neji and Tenten didn't know they would be woken up again. Ino and Naruto barged through their house door and ran upstairs.

"Tenten!"Ino yelled. "Fate!"Naruto yelled. Both Neji and Tenten immediately woke up. "What W-What about fate?"Neji got up quickly and asked. Tenten woke up as well. "Ha, ha see I told you calling Neji fate would wake him up."Naruto said. "You just shut up."Ino said. "Guys, how did you get in the house?"Tenten asked. "Oh, that's easy the door."Naruto said. Tenten was boiling angry.

"Naruto you will so regret it that you woke her up."Neji said. "I mean how did you get the keys to get inside?"Tenten asked. "Oh that's a easy one too. One day Neji left the house keys on the kitchen counter, I took them and made copies for everybody. As in Ino, Sakura, Hinata, me, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Sasuke, uhh I think that's it."Naruto said.

"Why did you make copies of my house keys?"Neji asked. "Well, we figured we could get into your house incase of emergency."Naruto said. "What's the emergency?"Neji asked. "Well, Ino and I we wanted to tell you that Sasuke and Sakura are engaged."Naruto said. Tenten took out a kunai. "Did I say anything wrong?"Naruto said as running. "Sorry Naruto, but we already knew that."Neji said.

"See, Ino I told you Neji had psychic powers!"Naruto yelled as he was running away from Tenten. "He, doesn't have psychic powers you idiot! I bet Sakura and Sasuke called them!"Ino yelled. "Yea, Sakura called but Sasuke didn't."Neji said as he got out of bed. He walked downstairs with Ino and went to the kitchen. He found Tenten sitting in the living room tired from chasing Naruto. "Ten, you shouldn't have wasted your energy."Neji sat as he sat down next to her.

"I know but making copies of those keys is an invasion of privacy."Tenten said. "I know, I beat him up later ok?"Neji asked. Tenten nodded. Neji had made tea for himself, Ino, Tenten, and yes Naruto. "Shouldn't we go see the newly engaged couple?"Ino asked and took a sip of her tea. "Yea, lets get ready."Neji said and went upstairs with Tenten. Tenten wore a plain yellow shirt with beige capri's. Neji wore jean and a plain white shirt(A/n: I'm telling you I just can't think of anymore clothes for them to wear.).

Neji drove tenten, Ino and Naruto to Sasuke's house or least to say mansion. Neji rang the doorbell. "Damn he's not answering, maybe this will work."Naruto said as he started to bang the boor really hard. Sasuke opened the door and saw Naruto banging on it he sweat dropped. "Dobe, you can stop now."Sasuke said. "Sorry, about Naruto Sasuke but we wanted to congratulate you two."Tenten said.

"Don't worry about Naruto I'm kinda used to it already and thanks I guess."Sasuke said as he welcomed them in. "So do you two have a date picked out for the wedding?"Neji asked as he sat down on the couch. "Nope, we have to talk about that."Sasuke said. "You know I'll go get Sakura" as she headed upstairs. Sakura walked into Sasuke and Sakura's room. Tenten knocked on the door.

"Sakura, you there?"Tenten asked. "Yea, come in."Sakura said. Tenten sat down on the bed. "Congratulations."Tenten said. "Thanks I'm really happy."Sakura said as she sat down on the bed next to Tenten. "I can tell you're usually not this happy."Tenten said. Sakura laughed. "That's true."Sakura said. "So can you fill me in on what **exactly **what happened last night?"Tenten asked. Sakura nodded.

/_Flashback/_

_Sasuke and Sakura got home._

_Sakura: "So you said you had a surprise for me?"_

_Sasuke: "Yea, your first surprise is in our room"_

_Sakura: "uhh, okay."Sakura walked upstairs_

_Sakura found a beautiful silk black dress on the bed with shoes_

_Sakura: "It's beautiful."Sasuke was leaning on the side of the doorway_

_Sasuke/smirks/ "Glad you like it."_

_Sakura: "Oh, Sasuke it's just you, you scared me for a minute and your in a tux."_

_Sasuke: "I told you I had a surprise, but there's more."_

_Sakura: "Ok, just let me get dressed."_

_Sasuke: "Okay, I'll wait downstairs." Sasuke walked out of the room and downstairs. Sakura got dressed quickly and went downstairs._

_Sakura: "Sasuke."Sakura was staring a the beautiful made dinner had cooked. He had made them a candle lit dinner._

_Sasuke: "You like it?"Sakura nodded. Sasuke pulled out Sakura's chair and she sat down. Sasuke sat down across from her._

_Sakura: "You really know how to surprise a girl."She took a bite of the food._

_Sasuke: "I'm glad."_

_Sakura: "So, what's with the special occasion?"_

_Sasuke: "Well, Sakura we've been dating for almost a year and."_

_Sakura: "And?"Sasuke went to Sakura's side of the table and kneeled down on one knee._

_Sasuke: "Sakura Haruno will you marry me?"Sakura started crying tears of joy. Sakura hugged Sasuke and Sasuke rubbed her back._

_Sakura: "Yes."Sakura hugged Sasuke again. They broke from the hug and Sasuke kissed her. _

_\End flashback\_

"So that's everything that happened?"Tenten asked. "Well that's not everything but you got the point"Sakura said. "Asin?"Tenten asked. "We went upstairs after dinner."Sakura said. "Oh yea Sasuke's waiting for you downstairs with Neji, Ino, and Ramen boy."Tenten said. "Okay, let's go downstairs."Sakura said. Tenten nodded. Sakura was wearing a light pink tank top and jeans.

Tenten and Sakura walked downstairs. There was no more room on the couch. Naruto fell asleep and took up the rest of the space. Tenten sat on Neji's lap and Sakura sat down on Sasuke's lap. "Umm, why is Naruto laying down?"Sakura asked. "Well, he was making jokes at Neji which were not funny and Neji told him that Ichiraku ramen was shut down and he fainted."Ino said.

"Hmff, dobe."Sasuke said. "So what brings you all here?"Sakura asked. "We wanted to congratulate you."Neji said. "And Naruto broke into our house on the other half."Tenten said. "Someone has to deal with him."Sasuke said. "It will probably be Hinata."Sakura said.

&----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------&

Ok, ok I finished another chapter so check back for the next chapter.

Next chapter: Ch.4: A month of punishment.

A lot of you said Hinata was barely in the story and I'm sorry she will be in the next chapter.

-CherryBlossom414


	4. A month of punishment

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I own the story and plot and anything else that comes from my imagination.

&Birthday Surprise&

Ch4: A month of Punishment

"NARUTO WHY WOULD YOU BREAK INTO THEIR HOUSE. YOU KNOW MY COUSIN AND MY SISTER-IN-LAW NEED SOME PRIVACY YOU KNOW. THE LEAST YOU COULD HAVE DONE WAS AT LEAST CALLED THEM!"Hinata yelled in her soft voice. "Hinata I'm sorry I didn't mean it, I thought I was allowed into their house anytime."Naruto said.

"Naruto that's Sasuke's house."Hinata said. "Ok, I'm sorry I forgot you know I forget sometimes."Naruto said. "Ok, I forgive you, but."Hinata said. "But?"Naruto asked. "But, your not going to get away with it that easily, you shall have punishment for a month."Hinata said. "Whatever it is I can take it one. Believe it!"Naruto said with the nice guy pose.

"Ok, you better get ready for this, cause you might cry. Especially cause I got the idea from Iruka. Naruto your punishment is no ramen for a month."Hinata said. Watching from a distance on a tree branch was Iruka and Kakashi. "Ha! High five we finally did it!"Iruka said as he high fived Kakashi.

" I just wonder if he'll even survive."Kakashi said. "He just might. Hey Kakashi I bet you $20 that Naruto will go back to ramen at the end of the month."Iruka said. "You got a deal."Kakashi said as he was reading Come Come paradise and shaking Iruka's hand. Back to Naruto and Hinata, Naruto has been crying for the last few minutes.

"B-But H-Hinata w-why?"Naruto said loudly. "Naruto that's the only punishment I can think of, that you won't enjoy and think that's fun."Hinata said softly. "B-But w-why I-I L-Love r-ramen!"Naruto yelled and sobbed. "Naruto I know but I'm sorry I told you before it's the only punishment I can think of that you won't enjoy."Hinata said.

"Fine then! I'm going to my room!"Naruto yelled and stormed off. 'Naruto you really need help, why won't you let me help you.'Hinata thought. Hinata went to Naruto's kitchen and removed all traces of ramen she could find. She quietly went into Naruto's room and found him sleeping. She knew where he kept the secret stash of ramen. She removed them all and put it all in a duffle bag.

With all the ramen gone and taken care of Hinata went to Neji's to return his duffle bag then go home. Hinata opened the door to Neji's and went upstairs. She went to Neji and Tenten's room to retuen the duffle bag. Hinata walked in the room and found Neji hugging his loving wife from behind and whispering things in her ear like "I love you", "You look beautiful", or "I can't wait until the baby comes".

Hinata immediately wen downstairs and called Neji's name. "Neji!"Hinata yelled. Hinata felt kinda bad for intruding on the loving couple. But you couldn't blame her it was Naruto's fault making copies of their house keys for their family and friends. She saw Neji walking down the stairs with Tenten. "I'm sorry, I just came like this I just had to return your duffle bag and have a place to hide all the ramen."Hinata said.

"No, it's ok. Anyway it was Naruto's fault for making copies of our house keys."Tenten said. She saw Tenten beautiful like usual, but her stomach had grown bigger. For now it just looked that she had gained weight. Some people would have guessed she had a lot of lone and sad nights with a lot of ice-cream. "Thanks for getting rid of the ramen for us, no for everybody, I want to see him as a changed person for once."Neji said.

She saw Neji as how people have always described him "Handsome". But he was. He looked happier than he had ever been in his life. She was happy that Neji finally found someone he liked no loved and they are expecting to have their first child. She's never seen Neji like this, usually not showing emotions to anyone have changed for showing affections for the one's he cares the most about.

"I know you guys want Naruto to change and I promise he will. By the end of month he won't even like ramen. I'll introduce him to new foods that he hasn't tried like onigiri or sushi."Hinata said. "I would want to see that, you better make it happen cause I heard Iruka and Kakashi made a bet that Naruto will go back to ramen at the end of the month."Neji said.

"Well, anyway everything's done so Ten, how's your pregnancy going along?"Hinata asked. "Well, so far okay. I'm already on my second month and almost done, so when Naruto's punishment is over I'll be let's see."Tenten said as she put her finger on her chin. "About three to four months tenshi."Neji said. "Aww, Neji how sweet was what you called her."Hinata said. "But she has the beauty of an angel."Neji said.

One Week Later

"OMG! I need ramen, I need ramen right now!"Naruto yelled. He was looking throughout his apartment not one trace of ramen could be found. "Hinata where's the ramen!"Naruto yelled. "Oh, sorry Naruto I told you no ramen for a month it's only been a week you have three to go."Hinata said holding up three fingers. "No, how about this much weeks."Naruto said and put two fingers down and left one up.

Neji and Tenten were over at Naruto's apartment with Hinata. Neji and Tenten were only there to watch how Naruto acts without ramen. "He, really does need help, more than what I said to Hinata on our wedding day."Tenten said. "Hey Tenshi, you want to go home now, this is kinda getting boring."Neji said. Tenten nodded.

Neji and Tenten drove home but of course Neji drove. It was early afternoon, and there was a long day ahead of them. "So, tenshi we have the rest of the day to ourselves what do you want to do?"Neji asked. "Hmm, maybe we could make dinner together ans try and pick out a name for the baby."Tenten said.

"Perfect then, let's get started."Neji said. "So dinner, then try and pick out names?"Tenten asked. Neji nodded. Neji and Tenten started to make dinner. "I really hope Naruto gets off his ramen addiction, see I told you we were suppose to send him to rehab."Tenten said as she was slicing the tomatoes. Neji walked over to Tenten and put his arms around her. "Hey, your cutting the vegetables wrong, and Hinata wouldn't allow us to send him to rehab."Neji said.

Neji placed one hand on hers where she was holding the knife and the other where she was holding down the tomato. "See like this."Neji said. "Now I know where to go to if I need any cooking lessons."Tenten said and laughed. "And you'll also get more."Neji whispered. "Really?"Tenten asked. Neji started to kiss his loving wife passionately until Naruto ran through the front door of their house, looking for ramen.

"We really need to get the copied house keys away from him."Tenten said. "Dude where are you hiding the ramen?"Naruto asked. "Umm, right here."Tenten said and handed him a tomato. "This is delicious ramen Tenten remind me to come to you more often, well I better go now bye!"Naruto said and walked out the door. "Wasn't that a tomato?"Neji asked.

"Yea."Tenten said. "Okay this really creeps me out. He **really** needs help."Neji said. Neji and Tenten continued making dinner and finally finished. But Naruto came back for more "ramen". "Hey Tenten you still have some more of that ramen you gave me earlier?"Naruto asked. "Naruto that was five minutes ago."Tenten said.

"I don't care give me more of your ramen or I'm gonna."Naruto said. "Gonna what?"Neji asked. "I'm gonna jump on your bed and look through your closet."Naruto said. "Hmm, that is personal space, fine here Naruto here's your "ramen".Tenten said. With that said Naruto walked out the door again. Neji and Tenten went to the dining room to eat dinner, until Naruto came back again.

"Hey guys do you have -"Naruto was interrupted. "No!"Neji and Tenten yelled. "Fine, fine I'll go to Sasuke's I know he has a lot of that kind of ramen anyway."Naruto said and closed the door. "That will be funny, we all know Sasuke loves tomatoes, and I wonder what would Sasuke do to Naruto to get him away from the "ramen"."Neji said.

At Sasuke's House

"Hey Sasuke-teme, Sakura-chan do you guys have any ramen!"Naruto yelled into the big house. Naruto just went to the kitchen and looked around, he finally found what he was looking for. 'Aha! I found the ramen!"Naruto yelled. Sasuke walked downstairs. "Dobe, that isn't ramen now back away from the tomatoes, NOW!"Sasuke said.

"No, no this is "my" ramen not yours and did you know it tastes just like a tomato?"Naruto asked and took a bite out of the "ramen". "Dobe, those are tomatoes, if you don't back away from them now I will have Kakashi take them away from you."Sasuke threatened. "Fine, fine I'll go to Kakashi's he'll probably have some of that ramen."Naruto said and ran out the door.

"Someone really needs to get him some help."Sasuke said and walked upstairs.

At Kakshi's house

"Hey Kakashi-sensei!"Naruto yelled and out poofed Kakashi in grey smoke. "What do you want Naruto?"Kakashi asked. 'I wanted your ramen I'll just go to the kitchen."Naruto said and went to the kitchen. 'Hmf, I'll do anything to win the bet' Kakashi thought. "Aha! Found what I'm looking for."Naruto said. 'Does he know that's a tomato?' Kakashi thought.

"Well, Naruto found what your looking for right? Okay goodbye."Kakashi said and closed the door in Naruto's face. "At least I get my ramen."Naruto said.

Two Weeks Later

"Naruto you okay?"Tenten asked. "He kinda looks like you when you had your morning sickness."Neji said. "Well, I guess he had too much "ramen"Tenten said. "You mean the tomatoes right?"Neji whispered. Tenten nodded. Neji drove Naruto to the hospital. Naruto was fine but he had to stay at the hospital for about a day or two. Lee walked in eating a bowl of ramen. "Hey lee is that what I think it is?"Naruto asked. Lee nodded. "Give it to me! Give me that tomato!"Naruto yelled.

The nurse ran in. "Oh, I'm so sorry Lee he thinks tomatoes are ramen and ramen are tomatoes."The nurse said. "Fine I guess this is my Que to leave. Here Naruto enjoy your "tomato".Lee said and walked out the door.


	5. I hate Ramen!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I own the plot and story and anything else that came from my imagination. R&R. No flames!

&Birthday Surprise&

Ch5: I hate Ramen!

It's been a few days since Naruto got out of the hospital. He was currently walking around Konoha to find some "ramen". Naruto passe by Ichiraku Ramen. "Hey Naruto you want some ramen?"Konohamaru asked. "Sorry, little buddy but I'm afraid I can't. I hate ramen now."Naruto said. Everyone around him gasped.

"Then where are you off to?"Konohamaru asked. "To the health food store they have the kind of ramen I like wanna come?"Naruto said. Konohamaru nodded. They walked into the health food store and everyone was shocked. No-one ever expected Naruto to even step one foot in a health food store.

"See, this is the kind of ramen I like, even though it made me very sick."Naruto said. "Naruto, that's a tomato."Konohamaru said. "No, no look closer it's ramen."Naruto said as he was staring at the bright red tomato. "Dude, your never gonna get a girlfriend if you think tomatoes are ramen and ramen are tomatoes. I bet even my grandma can tell the difference."Konohamaru said.

"Well, excuse me mr.smarty pants for not being able to tell the difference. Have you forgotten that I'm gonna be hokage so whatever I say goes. Believe it!"Naruto yelled. Konohamaru immediately thought of a very evil plan. "Yea, yea your are going to be hokage. You know what let's throw a parade in your honor. What do you say?"Konohamaru said with a smirk.

"Sure, I like people screaming and cheering my name. They are so gonna say "We love you Naruto, your so handsome."Naruto said. "Well bye I better go and tell the whole village."Konohamaru said and ran off. "I can just imagine it now, me famous."Naruto said and his eyes turned into gold stars. Konohamaru ran off to Shikamaru's house. "Oh, hi Ino is Shikamaru here?"Konohamaru said. "No, sorry he's on a mission."Ino said.

"Well I was wondering if you, Shikamaru and all your other friends wanted to make fun of Naruto."Konohamaru asked. "What do you mean Neji and Sasuke usually do that everyday."Ino said. "Well, he's kinda mentally ill right now and he thinks tomatoes are ramen and ramen are tomatoes."Konohamaru said.

"Oh, yea Sakura told me about that."Ino said. "So he asked me if we wanted to throw him a parade. I was planning to tell the whole village and video tape him. But the catch is no-one is going to the parade he's just gonna stand around cheering for himself."Konohamaru said.

"Well, instead of everyone not being there how about we all make cardboard cut outs of everyone and put them in the crowd, he's mentally ill right? So he'll think they are real."Ino said. Konohamaru nodded and went home. The plan was on it's way to becoming finished. The perfect way to make a hilarious home movie and make a fool of Naruto.

At Neji and Tenten's they were relaxing on the couch watching tv until the phone rang. "Hello."Tenten answered. "Hi, sweetie you know your grandparents right?"Tenten's dad asked. Tenten put them on speaker phone so Neji could listen. "Yea, why?"Tenten asked. "Well, you know your grandparents couldn't make it to your wedding."Tenten's dad said.

"Dad your point is?"Tenten asked. "Ok, ok they want you and Neji to visit them for the weekend."Tenten's dad said. "Um, okay dad we'll talk later I need to "discuss" this with Neji."Tenten said. "Ok, by sweetie."Tenten's dad said. "Bye dad."Tenten said and hung up the phone.

"So what do you think?"Tenten asked. "I don't know do we have to, I'm not really fond of elders."Neji said. "Why?"Tenten asked. "We my grandmother use to squeeze my cheeks and make kissy noises. In the end I ended up with a lot of kissing marks on my whole face."Neji said. Tenten laughed. "Don't worry my grandparents aren't like that."Tenten said.

"Good cause I'm not fond of all that stuff."Neji said. "And anyway this is a good way for you to finally meet them and tell them about the pregnancy."Tenten said. "So when are we leaving?"Neji asked. "Well, I think tomorrow."Tenten said. "Pretty good, how long to drive there?"Neji asked. "Well about an hour and thirty minutes."Tenten said.

"Good, for a minute I thought you were about to say five hours."Neji said. "No, no it doesn't take that long unless there's traffic."Tenten said. "Yippee."Neji said blandly. "Should we get packed then?"Neji asked. Tenten nodded. "Okay, then let's go."Neji said and picked up Tenten and headed for their bedroom. Neji dropped off Tenten in the closet.

"So how long are we staying there?"Neji asked and pulled out a suitcase. "Three days."Tenten said. "Let me guess two suitcases then?"Neji asked. Tenten smiled and nodded. About two hours later they were finished packing. Neji carried both bags downstairs so it would be easier to put in the car next morning.

Neji put the bags down by the door. Neji went back upstairs. "So what time are we leaving tomorrow?"Neji asked. "8:00 a.m."Tenten said. "Isn't that kind of early?"Neji asked. "No, would you rather leave at 6?"Tenten asked. "No."Neji said. "Good, so where are our bags?"Tenten asked. "Downstairs so it will be easier to carry to the car."Neji said.

"Well, we should go to bed now since, we need to wake up early."Tenten said. Neji nodded. Neji carried Tenten and dropped her off on the bed. Tenten and Neji tucked themselves into bed and drifted off to sleep.

&----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------&

ok, ok so I've been busy these past days and couldn't update I'm really sorry about that. But to make it up I'm gonna make another chapter so that means I just made about three chapters today. Well enjoy them all and remember R&R and no flames!

Upcoming chapter:Ch5:Meet the grandparents

/Preview/

"Oh, look at him sweetie your husband is just adorable."

"Glad to hear.


	6. Meet the grandparents

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I own the story and the plot and anything else that comes from my imagination.

&Birthday Surprise&

Ch6:Meet the grandparents

Neji and Tenten woke up at exactly 6 am. The lovely couple was suppose to leave at 8 in order to be at her grandparents house early. "Shut up you stupid alarm clock."Neji said and pushed the snooze button. Tenten woke up and got out of bed. Tenten went to the other side of the bed to wake up Neji. "Neji, sweetie wake up."Tenten said.

"Do we have to go to your grandparents house, can't we go another day, I'm tired."Neji said with his head under the pillow. "Sweetie I understand your tired but come on I'm tired too you now. I'm the one who is carrying **your** child you know."Tenten said. Neji removed the pillow on top of his head and sat up next to his wife.

"I know, and I wouldn't have it any other way."Neji said and gave her a kiss on her cheek and went to the bathroom. Tenten sighed. "I better pick out what I'm going to wear. Tenten headed into their closet while Neji took a shower. After about thirty minutes Neji was done with his shower and Tenten was done picking out her outfit.

Neji walked into the closet. "So should I try and impress them?"Neji asked. "I don't know. Don't worry they'll love you."Tenten said. "I meant like you want me to dress up or something like that?"Neji asked. "Here just wear your light blue collared shirt."Tenten said and handed him the shirt. "Thanks tenshi."Neji said and kissed her on the cheek.

Tenten figured if Neji is dressing up a little she should too. Yet again she had to pick out another outfit. Tenten picked out a chocolate brown skirt up to her knees and a white tank top. She brought a front tie sweater just in case she gets cold. Neji wore his blue collared shirt Tenten handed him earlier and black pants.

"Well it's already 7:15 we have about an hour left."Neji said. "Well did you put the suitcases in the car?"Tenten asked. Neji nodded. Tenten still remembers the day when he found out she was pregnant he sold his old car and bought a new one. Neji bought a silver Toyota highlander. Neji and Tenten went downstairs to the kitchen and both ate breakfast.

It was the time 8:00. Both of them got into the car, and fastened their seatbelts. Neji started the car and headed for the main road to the highway. "Hey Tenshi there's an issue.'Neji said. "What is it?"Tenten asked. "Traffic."Neji said. "This is great."Tenten said. "...". "Neji sweetie did you bring the cooler you know with the soda, fruit, ice-cream, etc.?"Tenten asked.

"Of course tenshi."Neji said. Tenten looked in the back seat. She found the blue cooler and opened it. She took out grapes. "Neji, sweetie, here."Tenten said and put a grape in Neji's mouth. "Thanks tenshi."Neji said as he chewed and swallowed on the grape. Tenten was eating her grapes and Neji driving concentrating on the road.

"Looks like about thirty minutes of traffic."Tenten said. "Yippee."Neji said blandly. "Hey isn't this the exit?"Neji asked. "Yea, Neji make a left turn."Tenten said. Neji drove into a beautiful neighborhood for what seems to be for millionaires. "Neji, sweetie this is the house."Tenten said and Neji parked the car in the driveway.

Her grandparents had a two story house much like Neji and Tenten's. Neji turned off the engine and got out. He went to the other side of the car and opened the door for his wife. He closed the doors and both of them headed for the front door. Neji's arm was around Tenten. Tenten rang the doorbell and heard her grandmother's voice.

"Hold on, I'm coming."Her grandma said and headed for the door. Her grandmother opened the door and was totally surprised. "Tenten!"Her grandmother said and hugged her. "And who is this very handsome man?"Her grandmother asked. Tenten giggled. "Grandma this is my husband Neji."Tenten said. "Well come in."Her grandmother said.

Neji, Tenten and her grandmother walked into the couch into the living room. "Aww, Tenten your all grown up look at you. You've grown into a fine woman. And what is this I see have you gained weight, cause you're the kind of person I know who likes to keep up with their weight."Her grandmother said. "That's one of the reasons we came."Neji said.

"Ok, hold on let me get your grandfather Tenten then we can all talk."Her grandmother said and went into the kitchen. "So what do you think about my grandma?"Tenten asked. "She's better than I expected, I actually like her."Neji said. "Good, at least your going to have a good relationship with my family."Tenten said and laid her head on Neji shoulder.

Neji kissed his wife's forehead. "I love you tenshi."Neji said. "I love you too."Tenten said. Neji gave her a soft kiss until her grandparents came back. "Hey honey, look take a picture and put this in the photo album."Tenten's grandmother said. Her grandfather took a picture of them kissing and her grandmother caught their little act of love on video tape.

"So this is my new grandon, come here and give me a great big hug."Tenten's grandfather said. Neji walked over to her grandfather and well gave him a great big hug. "Ok, honey you had your turn, now it's mine."Tenten's grandmother said. Tenten's grandmother held Neji up straight by the shoulders. "Oh, sweetie your husband is so handsome."Her grandmother said.

"Glad to hear."Neji said. "What you don't like the compliment?"Tenten's grandfather asked. "No, no grandpa don't mind him he gets it a lot. I mean **a lot**."Tenten said. "So should I show you two your room?"Tenten's grandfather asked. Neji and Tenten both nodded. "You and grandma did some remodeling since last time I was here."Tenten said. Her grandfather guided them through the hallway to the guest bedroom. Her grandfather opened the door.

"This will be your room, and I'm only going to tell you once I don't want any strange noises coming from in there you got it?"Tenten's grandfather said. Neji's face turned a light shade of pink. "Ha, ha I'm just kidding, you guys get settled and we'll talk."tenten's grandfather said and closed the door. "Wow, I like this room and there's even a balcony."Neji said. "So let's get our bags and tell them okay?"Neji asked. "Yes."Tenten said and kissed her husband. Neji broke from the kiss.

"W-Wait is there any cameras in our room, cause you know we need our privacy."Neji said. "Don't worry it's only in the hallways and the front and back doors."Tenten said. Little did they know there was a camera in their bedroom, only her grandparents have the power to turn it off so the couple could get their "privacy".

Tenten and Neji walked out of the house to the car. Tenten's grandparents were watching them from their bedroom window. "Aren't they so cute together?"Tenten's grandmother asked. Her grandfather nodded. "They look very much in love."Her grandfather said. They saw how much their granddaughter was smiling these days, it was true they were very much in love.

"So you want to test out their relationship to see if it's strong?"Her grandmother asked. Tenten's grandfather nodded. "Let's see if they are truly destined and fated for each other."Her grandfather said. I'm surprised he's kinda just like Neji he might just find a new friend or a foe? Neji walked into the house with their suitcases and walked upstairs to their room. Neji and Tenten opened their bags and put all their clothes in the wardrobe that was in the room.

"So when do you want to tell them tenshi?"Neji said as he hugged his wife from behind. "I'm not sure maybe when we finish unpacking."Tenten said. About a few minutes later Tenten and Neji were finished unpacking. Tenten and Neji walked downstairs hand in hand wondering what was going on. They saw their grandmother hugging a young man Neji's age.

Neji and Tenten walked behind Tenten's grandmother. "Oh, guys you're here good."Her grandmother said. "What's going on?"Neji asked. "Well, Tenten do you remember our old neighbor that moved you know that little boy that you used to play with?"Her grandfather asked. "Uh, yea but why you ask?"Tenten asked. "Well, he's visiting town for a few days and well he's right here."Tenten's grandmother said.

"Nice to see you again."Landon said and kissed her hand. "Uh, hi. Landon this is my husband Neji."Tenten said. "Hi, nice to meet you, Neji."Landon said. 'All this pretending better work' Landon thought. Neji shook Landon's hand hard. "You have a strong grip."Landon. "Thank you."Neji said and put his arm around Tenten.

"Tenten can I talk to you for a minute out in the garden?"Landon asked. Tenten nodded. "Meet me back in our room."Neji whispered. Tenten's cheek's turned a light pink. Tenten and Landon walked out to the garden and sat on the bench. "So what did you want to talk about?"Tenten said. "Tenten, I know we haven't seen each other for a few years but I never got a chance to tell you how I felt when I left."Landon said.

"What exactly are you saying?"Tenten said. "Actions, speak louder than words Tenten."Landon said. In the house Tenten's grandmother had asked Neji to go to the garden and get Tenten, she needed help with dinner. Neji agreed and went out to the garden. Neji was totally shocked. He saw Landon and **his** wife **his** wife kissing her old childhood friend.

What really went on was that Landon grabbed her and kissed her. "What do you think you are doing!"Tenten yelled and pushed Landon away. "I'm fine with this my job is done anyway."Landon said. "What do you mean?"Tenten asked. "Turn around."Landon said. Tenten saw Neji with a shocked and a very hurt expression on his face. "Neji, it's what you think!"Tenten said. "Right."Neji said and walked off.

"Landon, see what you did why did you do this to me? I was happy I was in love!"Tenten yelled while crying. Tenten ran upstairs to try and catch up with Neji. Landon and Tenten's grandparents left for a little while so the couple could have their argument alone. "Neji wait, it's not what you think."Tenten yelled. "Right it is that's what you want me to think."Neji said and walked into their room.

"Neji, I'm telling the truth this was all set up I'm telling you!"Tenten yelled. She was still crying. "Tenten I loved you and this is what I get from return. All I really asked from you was just to love me back and stay true to me not cheat on me!"Neji yelled. "Neji what are you doing?"Tenten asked. "Packing I'm leaving."Neji said and opened the wardrobe. "You mean without me?"Tenten asked.

"Yes, you seem very happy here. Very happy with Landon."Neji said and put two shirts into his suitcase. "Neji listen to me, I love you!"Tenten said and hugged Neji from behind. "I don't even know that anymore."Neji said and zipped up his suitcase. "Fine Neji if that's what you want. I'm telling you the truth and all I ask is for you to understand. You really should know by now I love you so much with all my heart ever since we were gennin. I want you to just understand I know you feel the same way and I want you to believe me but if you don't that's your choice. Neji just listen to me this one last time, I love you with all my heart and I would never I mean **never**, **never** cheat on you. Well I guess this is goodbye. Bye Neji I love you."Tenten said and kissed Neji one last time.

Neji was still surprised. Neji thought her grandparents and Landon left he was wrong. But the only person that stayed behind was Landon. Landon walked into the room. "What do you want?"Neji asked. "You really should listen to her, she is telling the truth."Landon said and sat on the bed. "Then why the hell did you kiss her!"Neji yelled. "I was only asked to do this, if you want the real truth ask her grandparents."Landon said. "W-What?"Neji asked. "This was all set up Neji. This was a test to see if your relationship is strong and can with hold obstacles in your way. Neji if you truly love her then go after her."Landon said and left the house.

Tenten ran, ran as fast as she could down the hall to her old bedroom here. She was crying beyond belief. Readers understand if you love someone this much and they don't believe you of course you would be hurt. Tenten ran into her old bedroom and shut the door. "I can't believe it, o-our marriage is over."Tenten said as she sat on the bed. She cried more and more. Neji got his answer.

Even this trip was set up. In order to pass this test they would just have to go along with it. But they can't go along with it if they are in a fight. Neji sat on the bed in their room. He looked to the corner and saw a guitar. "Hmff, if she were here right now I would sing her a song, but I can't I don't even know where she is. I guess I can just dedicate the song to her." The door was shut but Neji didn't know.

Tenten was about to go back into their room until she heard Neji. She heard everything he had said. She sat by the door and heard Neji singing.

_There are so many reasons that I find to run to you._

_Cause there's so little loving in my life now that I'm away_

_And thinking about it I want things back to the way they used to be_

_There is no way round it, nothing good comes easily_

_So much between us and we both know that's it wrong_

_So I keep on waiting till I'm back where I belong_

_So here I am all by myself thinking of you, nobody else_

_There is a feeling inside and as hard as I try it just won't go away_

_Are you finding it hard all on your own_

_Having to face each night alone_

_Knowing that you are the one with the love that I need_

_And I miss you more each day_

_So many feelings emotions running away with me_

_Cause its you that I believe in and I love this one so deep_

_So much between us and we both know that its wrong_

_Now I keep on waiting till I am back where I belong_

_Back where I belong_

_There are so many reasons that I find to run to you_

_Cause there's so little loving in my life now that I'm away_

_And thinking about it I want things back to the way they used to be_

_So much between us and we both know that's it wrong_

_So I keep on waiting till I'm back where I belong_

_So here I am all by myself thinking of you, nobody else_

_There is a feeling inside and as hard as I try it just won't go away_

_Are you finding it hard all on your own_

_Having to face each night alone_

_Knowing that you are the one with the love that I need_

_And I miss you more each day_

_So I keep on waiting till I am back where I belong_

_Back where I belong_

She heard Neji stop playing the guitar. She heard everything. Him singin his heart out for her, him missing her each minute. She understood. The song that Neji just sang. He truly loves her and is sorry. "He loves me."Tenten whispered. She put her ear against the door and heard him speaking. "I have to find her and tell her that I'm sorry."Neji said. Tenten heard him she immediately ran to her room. Neji walked out of their room. A thunderstorm had started and all the lights in the house went out.

Neji had to hurry. He knew Tenten was scared of the dark and thunderstorms. He checked every room in the house. Except one. He had a feeling that she was in this room. Neji knocked the door. "Tenten are you there?"Neji asked. Tenten stopped her crying. "Ok ,i know you don't want to come out I wanted to say I'm sorry truly and deeply sorry. Tenten smiled. "You know I should stop this, maybe you were right. Yea I may be sometimes like a human ice-cube, maybe sometimes I'm an ass or a jerk. Sometimes I may not show my real emotions to people."Neji said.

"What is he saying?"Tenten whispered. "You were right, I"m only going to say this once. You were right on that night when we had a fight only two weeks into our engagement. I'll quote on exactly what you said. You were right how could you fall in love with a cold and heartless jerk like me. I would understand if you don't forgive me for not believing me. I know you probably won't for give me since I know you can hold grudges. I'll just cut to the chase. Tenten I want you to know I do love you with all my heart but if you can't forgive me then it's ok. Since your not going to come out anytime soon, well I guess this is goodbye."Neji said and started to walk off.

Tenten quietly opened the door. She saw Neji with his head down while walking. He was looking at the floor like nothing else mattered to him but her. She also say tears coming from his eyes falling onto the floor. She knew all of this had to end. "Neji, wait!"Tenten yelled and ran towards him. "Tenten."Neji whispered. Tenten pushed herself into his arms and started crying. "Neji, I heard everything and your wrong."Tenten said. "What do you mean?"Neji asked. "Your wrong, Neji you're a changed person. I know sometimes you may act cold and heartless, sometimes you act like a jerk, but those are all the reasons that I fell in love with you."Tenten said in between her sobs.

Her face was in his chest crying so much she got his shirt wet. Neji lifted her head and looked her in the eyes. "You, know I don't like to see you sad and crying, **tenshi**."Neji said. Tenten remembered her nickname that Neji calls her. Neji lifted her chin up and kissed her softly. While still kissing her, Neji picked her up bridal style and walked them to their room. Neji laid her down on the bed and started to kiss her neck.

Tenten giggled. Neji stopped. "Glad to see you smile again tenshi."Neji said. The storm had stopped and all the lights were working again. It was already nighttime. Neji and Tenten stayed in their room the whole evening. Tenten remembered, she had never had a more romantic night ever since the night he proposed to her.

Tenten woke up and of course found Neji still sleeping next to her. The white sheets covered both of their flesh covered bodies. Tenten turned to Neji and laid her head on his chest. She could hear Neji's heart beating normally not fast not slow just normal. With her head on his chest she put her arms around his stomach and cuddled closer to him. Neji slowly opened his eyes.

"Good morning tenshi."Neji said. "Oh, your awake, were you pretending like you always do?"Tenten asked. "No, I was actually sleeping and enjoying the moment."Neji said. Tenten smiled then laughed. "Good, this is almost the first time that you didn't wake up first."Tenten said. Neji laughed. "Should we get up now?"Neji asked. "Five more minutes."Tenten said. "Fine, I'm enjoying this anyway."Neji said. Tenten smiled and cuddled closer to him.

Five Minutes Later

Tenten got up from bed and wrapped a blanket around her flesh covered body. She was relieved that her morning sickness is done with already, she hated that every five minutes she had to go to the bathroom and throw up. Neji walked out of the bathroom in a towel. "Do you think your grandparents are home?"Neji asked. "Yea, they are always home at this time."Tenten said and walked into the bathroom.

Neji got dressed and was waiting for Tenten to finish getting ready. Tenten was finally finished taking a shower and dressing up. They walked downstairs hand in hand. Today was their second day here, they had one more day to spend here with her grandparents. Both of them were really shocked. It was something they didn't see. Tenten's grandparents weren't home.

Tenten saw a note on the counter and read it aloud.

_Neji, Tenten,_

_Really sorry we aren't here right now we had to run some errands._

_If you want to come and find us come into town, we're just doing some last minute shopping._

_Love,_

_Grandma and Grandpa._

"Then why don't we go into town and have breakfast then look for them?"Neji asked. Tenten nodded. "I wonder what she's shopping for?"Tenten wondered. Neji and Tenten drove into town and ate breakfast at the nearest café'. When they were done eating they left the café' to look around and do some shopping. "Hey, look there's my grandma."Tenten said while smiling but her smile turned into a bland face.

"In a baby clothing store."Neji said. "Let's see what this is all about."tenten said and dragged Neji into the clothing store. "Grandma?"Tenten asked. "Oh, Tenten, Neji glad you're here."Tenten's grandmother said. "What are you doing in a clothing store?"Tenten asked. "A baby clothing store."Neji completed her sentence. "Oh, this, aren't you guys having a baby?"Tenten's grandmother asked. "Yea, but how did you find out?"Tenten asked.

"Well, it was kinda obvious, cause you always like to keep your weight normal not overweight. I know you, you always watch your weight."Tenten's grandmother said. "Oh, it was that obvious?"Tenten asked. "Well to me but not your grandfather."Tenten's grandmother said. "So is it a boy or girl?"Tenten's grandfather asked. He scared Tenten and Neji he was right behind them the whole time.

"You know I just think it wasn't obvious cause I'm old you know."Tenten's grandfather said. "Oh, grandpa it's you, you scared us."Tenten said. "So, is it a boy or girl?"Tenten's grandfather asked. "It's a boy."Neji said. "Well, shouldn't we be looking for clothes for the baby?"Tenten's grandmother asked. Everyone nodded.

They have spent about two hours shopping for baby necessities. They had all bought Footsie pajamas, baby bottles, socks, towels, pacifiers, little baby booties, two pairs of shoes, a fuzzy brown teddy bear, a baby basket, and two blankets. "We bought a lot."Neji said and got into the car. "Yea, but Neji you have to remember when we get back to konoha we have a lot of work to do fixing up the baby's nursery."Tenten said.

"You guys have to call us when to come over, so we can help."Tenten's grandmother said. "Yea, that will be really fun."Tenten said. "So Tenten how many months are you pregnant?"Tenten's grandfather asked. "About four."Tenten said. "I wish you two could spend a few more day here."Tenten's grandmother said. "Yea, I know but Neji might have some missions to do."Tenten said. "Well at least we're here for one more day right?"Neji asked. "Yea."Tenten's grandparents said.

They all arrived at Tenten's grandparents house. Neji parked the car in the driveway. Neji and Tenten's grandfather carried all the shopping bags into the house upstairs. Tenten and her grandmother prepared dinner while Neji and Tenten's grandfather fixed all of the stuff they got. When dinner was ready they all ate. They chatted after dinner in the living room then all of them went to bed.

&----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------&

Ok, ok I'm sorry not to update for a few days cause this chapter is soo damn long. Next chapter is their last day at Tenten's grandparents house and the devious plans of Konohamaru continues.

Next chapter:Ch7:One last day,The devious plans of a little boy.

-CherryBlossom414


	7. One Last day and the devious plans

Hey everyone I'm sorry for some things like naming some of the chapters wrong but I fixed them all). And most of all the song Neji sang in the last chapter I thought I put the name and artist but I don't I guess I just forgot. And a lot of people were asking what song he sang I'll tell you.

Song: Miss you More

Artist: BBMak

So here the next chapter remember R&R and no flames!

&Birthday Surprise&

Ch7:One last Day and the devious plans

Today was the last day that Neji and Tenten would spend at Tenten's grandparents house. They spent the whole time at home with her grandparents. In Konoha Konohamaru had all his plans set for Naruto's "Hokage crowning" parade. "So, Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, Chouji, and Shikamaru all the cardboard cutouts ready?"Konohamaru asked. Everyone nodded. "This plan is genius."Konohamaru said with a smirk.

"So he thinks all of this is real?"Shikamaru asked. "Yea, he's that clueless. Konohamaru even got Tsunade to help us out."Ino said. "This is going to be fun."Konohamaru said. "Hey why don't we call Neji and Tenten they should be back by tomorrow, we could have the "parade" when they come, so they get to see it too."Sakura said. "Good idea Sakura."Konohamaru said.

Sakura went home with Sasuke. They lived together. The couple called Neji's cellphone. "Hello?"Neji answered. "Hey, guys you're coming back to Konoha tomorrow right?"Sasuke asked. "Yea, why?"Neji asked. "Well the whole village has a big plan to make a fool of Naruto, even Tsunade is in it."Sasuke said. "What is it?"Neji asked. "Well, there is going to be a pretend ceremony to crown Naruto hokage or so he thinks."Sasuke said.

"That sounds fun."Tenten said. "Oh, hi Tenten."Sasuke said. "Sasuke, don't worry we'll be there it sounds fun anyway."Tenten said. "So how are you and Sakura?"Neji asked. Tenten quietly high fived Neji. Sasuke was getting nervous. "Sasuke sweetie I'll take over."Sakura said. "Oh, hey Sakura."Tenten said. "So what has been going on planning for the wedding?"Neji asked. "Well, I already picked out the color scheme, it's white, pink and yellow."Sakura said.

"Guys sorry we have to go, we have to meet up with my grandparents for lunch in town."Tenten said. "Oh, it's ok right Sasuke? We'll just see you two tomorrow. Bye!"Sakura said and hung up the phone. "Let's go before your grandma gets impatient."Neji said. Tenten nodded. They both got into Neji's car and drove into town.

"Where do they want us to meet up with them for lunch?"Neji asked. "Oh, over there."Tenten said and pointed to the restaurant. Neji parked his car and they walked in hand in hand. They walked up to the receptionist. "Hi, we have two people waiting for us."Neji said. "Your Mr. And Mrs. Hyuga right?"The receptionist asked. Both of them nodded. "Oh this way, to your table. Oh and guys congratulations on the pregnancy."The receptionist said.

"You guys came!"Tenten's grandmother said. Both of them sat down across from Tenten's grandparents. "I really wish you guys couldn't leave, I love having you two stay with us."Tenten's grandmother said. "Well, we want to stay here too but remember like we said Neji might have missions, so."Tenten said. "But are you guys going to visit us every spring and summer?"Tenten's grandfather asked.

"Yea, but maybe with our child."Neji said. "Oh, I can't wait till the baby's born."Tenten's grandmother said. In konoha Naruto's hokage parade would have to be taken on account so Neji and Tenten could join the fun. Shikamaru set up all the cardboard cutouts, Konohamaru making sure everything is in place, Sakura, Ino, and Sasuke fixing up the float, and tsunade sitting excited about the plan.

Tsunade had made another hat resembling hers, except made of cardboard, she was currently painting it with the white and red colors. "I can't wait, I can't wait."Tsunade was singing as she was painting. Everyone was excited on how Naruto's "parade" would turn out. While everyone was setting up Naruto passed by. "Oh hey guys why are you working so hard on all this for me?"Naruto asked. "Well, Naruto we only want the best for you, you know?"Konohamaru said. "Yea, yea see I told you when I'm older people would start appreciating me and I would become hokage!"Naruto yelled. "Hey does anyone have that ramen I like?"Naruto asked. "Yea, I'll get it."Sakura said.

Sasuke grabbed her by the arm. "What are you doing?"Sasuke asked. "Going inside the house to get some tomatoes."Sakura said. "Oh no you don't those are my tomatoes, MINE!"Sasuke yelled. Everyone was staring at him. "Hey, we'll just get a wooden ball and paint it like a tomato."Sasuke said. He painted the round wooden ball exactly like a tomato.

"Here, Naruto."Sasuke said and handed him the pretend tomato. "Thanks Sasuke-teme I love you!"Naruto said and hugged Sasuke. "Don't.Touch.me."Sasuke said. "Oh sorry I got caught in the moment."Naruto said and took a bite of the pretend tomato. "Damn, this ramen tastes kinda weird Sasuke."Naruto said. 'Uh oh."Sasuke thought.

"It needs sugar."Naruto said and sprinkled some sugar on the round and red wooden ball. "Naruto where did you get the sugar?"Sakura asked. "Oh, this I always carry it around with me, I was told it would attract women cause you know it's sugar and I'm sweet, get it?"Naruto said. "Uh, huh."Sakura said. "Yea, ok bye Naruto see you at the Hokage parade tomorrow."Sasuke said.

Back to Neji and Tenten. They had finished having lunch with Tenten's grandparents. They were walking around looking at the small shops. "Ooo, Neji let's go in here."Tenten said. Neji nodded. It was another baby store. Neji and Tenten have already bought some clothes but really nothing for the nursery. When they were about to pay for what they had picked out, Tenten's stomach started to hurt.

Tenten was grasping her stomach in pain. Neji carried her to the nearest chair in the store. "Tenshi, what's wrong."Neji asked worried. "I think it's the baby."Tenten said. "Where's the nearest hospital?"Neji asked. "Only a few minutes from here."Tenten's grandmother said. "Grandpa you go show them where it is I'll finish paying all this stuff."Tenten's grandmother said. Everyone nodded. When they were in the hospital the went to the emergency room. When Tenten got to the doctor's office, she got her answer why was this happening.

"Well, Tenten you know you're pregnant right?"The docter asked. Tenten nodded. "Well, did you go to the doctor when you found out?"The doctor asked. Tenten nodded. "Well, it looks like your doctor didn't check right."The doctor said. "What do you mean?"Neji asked. "Well it looks like you're having twins."The doctor said. "What, Tsunade said I was having a boy as in one."Tenten said.

"Well she checked wrong."The doctor said. "She was probably drunk at that time."Neji whispered in Tenten's ear. "So it's two boys?"Neji asked. "No they are twins but one's a boy and one's a girl."The doctor said. Tenten hugged Neji out of happiness."I'll leave you two alone."The docter said and walked out of the room.

"Happy?"Neji asked. "Very."Tenten said and hugged Neji again. "Neji I'm so happy, so when we go shopping I'll go shopping for the girl and you the boy."Tenten said. "You know we need to pick out names."Neji said. "I know, but still I can't believe Tsunade made a mistake."Tenten said. "I know, but we can get angry at her when we get back to Konoha ok?"Neji said. Tenten nodded.

Neji and Tenten walked out of the room and in the waiting room where Tenten's grandfather was waiting. "So, what happened?"Tenten's granfather asked. "She's pregnant."Neji said. "I know that."Tenten's grandfather said. "With twins."Tenten said. "Oh, that's it congratulations! Come one we better go your grandmother is waiting."Tenten's grandfather said. Neji and Tenten nodded.

"Oh, Tenten what happened are you okay?"Tenten's grandmother asked. "Grandma I'm fine but we have great news."Tenten said. "Tenten's actually pregnant with twins, the doctor in Konoha was wrong."Neji said. "So two boys?"Tenten's grandmother asked. "No, one's a boy and the other's a girl."Tenten said. "I'm so happy for you two."Tenten's grandmother said. "So should we go back now?"Neji asked. Everyone nodded. They all drove back to Tenten's grandparent's house.

It was already evening. Tenten and Neji went straight to bed. While in Konoha everything was ready for Naruto's "parade". But tomorrow neji and Tenten return home. It was time to tell their friends about her pregnancy that she was actually pregnant with twins not only a boy. She also had to scream and yell at Tsunade that she made a mistake on her pregnancy.

&----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------&

Ok, ok I put a little surprise in there for you all. I"m telling you I'm excited about Naruto's parade. He really actually is clueless. I'll probably update by tomorrow.

-CherryBlossom414.


	8. Naruto's parade

Sorry I haven't updated in a while I was kinda busy, so here it is the new chapter Naruto's parade. R&R and No flames!

&Birthday Surprise&

Ch8:Naruto's parade

Neji and Tenten woke up early to leave her grandparents house and go back to Konoha. Just to admit they did like the area where her grandparents lived, but it just wasn't Konoha. Neji and Tenten were already in the car only thirty minutes away from arriving in Konoha. Tenten cracked her knuckles. "Why did you just crack your knuckles?"Neji asked.

"Tsunade is going to pay."Tenten said evilly. "Don't be so hard on her, she is the hokage, and our doctor. Maybe the baby was too small to detect."Neji said. "Ok, fine, so what's on our to-do list?"Tenten asked. "Let's see, unpack, have lunch, go see Tsunade, and meet everyone for Naruto's parade."Neji said and pulled the car into the driveway.

Neji turned off the car engine and opened the door. Neji went around and opened the door for his loving wife. "Thanks."Tenten said and stepped out. After all the drama that was set-up at her grandparents house, these two were definitely closer. Neji grabbed the bags and Tenten opened the front door. Neji walked up the stairs with their bags into their room.

"Ok, let's start unpacking."Neji said. About forty-five minutes later they were done unpacking and heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get it."Tenten said. She opened the door and saw Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, and Shikamaru. "Hey guys."Tenten said and welcomed them in the house. "I'm glad you two are already back, we really didn't want you to miss Naruto's hokage "parade".Ino said.

"Where's Neji?"Sasuke asked. "He must be still upstairs finishing unpacking, or hiding. Again."Tenten said. "Shikmaru, wake up. Hey do you guys have coffee?"Ino asked. "Yea, in the kitchen."Tenten said. "No, Tenten you stay here Sakura and I will get it."Sasuke said and grabbed her. "Uh, okay."Tenten said. Tenten turned her head and saw her husband walk down the stairs.

"Hey Neji."Ino said said. Neji sat right next to Tenten and kissed her on the cheek. "Aww, you two are really sweet. I wonder what the kids will say?"Ino wondered. "I'll think they'll say daddy what were you and mommy doing?"Neji imitated. "Then I'll say it's just an act of love or something like that."Neji said. "Oh yea, should we tell her the good news?"Tenten asked.

Neji nodded. "What's the good news?"Ino asked. "Well, Tsunade made a mistake on checking up on my pregnancy, I'm not just having a boy, I'm having twins."Tenten said. "Congratulations, so the other one is a girl?"Ino asked. "Yea."Neji said. Sasuke and Sakura walked out of the kitchen. "Sorry, guys Sasuke didn't know how to make coffee."Sakura asked. "Well I hope this wakes up Shikamaru."Sasuke said and poured the piping hot coffee on shikamaru's head.

"Ahhhhh, hot, hot ,hot."shikamaru said running around he finally got his head to the sink and turned on the cold water. "Sasuke, I think he's suppose to drink the coffee, not pour it on his head."Neji said. "Yea, I know but he mouth wasn't open, so I think it was a better option."Sasuke said. "Uhh, Sasuke why is your messenger bag bigger than before?"Tenten asked. "On, this it's nothing it's just."Sasuke said.

"Medicine, that I gave him."Sakura said. "Oh, that explains it."Tenten said and turned back to Ino with her husband by her side. "Sasuke I told you, you shouldn't have taken the tomatoes."Sakura whispered. "Well, excuse me I can't help it if I like the vegetable that much."Sasuke said. "Sasuke, tomato is a fruit."Sakura said.

_/Flashback/_

_Sasuke and Sakura walk into the kitchen._

_Sasuke: "Hee, hee look at all these tomatoes."Sasuke said._

_Sakura: "Sasuke those are not our's. Plus we have a lot of tomatoes at home."_

_Sasuke: "I don't care, the more the merrier."_

_Sakura: "Sasuke if you are going to take them you better, hurry up."_

_Sasuke: "Wait what about Shikamaru's coffee?"_

_Sakura: "Since you are practically stealing, you make it on your own."_

_Sasuke: "aww, come on that's no fair."_

_Sakura: "I'm not the one that's stealing from a pregnant women and her husband."_

_\End Flashback\_

"Well, I'm kinda hungry you guys want to get lunch?"Tenten asked. "Yea, we'll meet you guys there, I'll uhh wait for shikamaru."Ino said looking at Shikamaru. The sink was still running cold water, and he was sleeping. "Yea, as I can see. Well let's go Sasuke, Sakura."Tenten said. "Yea, yea we're coming."Sasuke said.

Sasuke and Sakura were walking right behind Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke and Sakura were in the back seats of the car and Neji and tenten in the front. "Where should we eat lunch?"Sakura asked. "I'm not sure."Tenten said. "Sasuke what was that restaurant you took Sakura to?"Neji asked and stopped at the red light. "I forgot the name but I know the way."Sasuke said and pointed in which direction for Neji to go.

Neji parked the car by the restaurant. "Wow, this place is beautiful."Tenten said. Neji walked in the restaurant with his arm around his wife. Same goes fro Sasuke, except they were engaged. "Yea, like you."Neji whispered. Tenten smiled. Sakura was getting a little jealous. She looks at Neji and Tenten, he shows her the way he feels almost every minute. And her and Sasuke it's when Sasuke wants to show affection.

All four of them sat at a table fro six, no all they needed was the one last couple. They all saw Ino with Shikamaru walk in the restaurant. "Hi we have friends waiting fro us here."Shikamaru said to the receptionist. "Shikamaru no need to ask they are right there."Ino said and grabbed his arm. "Troublesome women, why did I even marry her?"Shikamaru whispered to himself.

"Hey guys sorry to keep you waiting, we were uh busy, you know I had to wake him up."Ino said. "Yea, I understand."Tenten said. Shikamaru and Ino sat down at the table. And last but not least how did sakura see this couple? Yea sometimes they fight, but they really both love each other. Shikamaru's not the kind of person to really show affection in public, ut he has his own ways of showing it. Is Sasuke the same?

An hour later they were all done eating lunch. Ino stretched her arms. "Man I'm stuffed."Ino said. "Me too."Sakura said. All of them got into he car and off to the hospital to deal with Tsunade. Neji parked the car. "We're here."Neji said. Tenten cracked her knuckles. "Neji why is ten cracking her knuckles?"Sakura asked. "Tenshi calm down what did I tell you before? Let's just go and talk to her already.

All six couples walked into the hospital. "Hi Shizune."Sakura said. "Sakura you don't have work today what happened?"Shizune asked. "Oh, well Tenten needs to deal with Tsunade."Sakura said. "What did she do?"Shizune asked. "Well, when she was at her grandparents house her stomach started to hurt so she was rushed to the hospital. The doctor checked and found out that not only that's she's pregnant, but pregnant with twins."Sakura said.

"Oh, well tell tenten right this way to her office, then all of you can talk."Shizune said and walked away. "Okay Ten this way to her office."Sakura said and everybody followed her. Sakura knocked the door. "Come in."Tsunade said. She saw at the door, Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Tenten, Ino, and Shikamaru. "Oh hey what do you need?"Tsunade asked.

"Well."Sakura said. Everybody took a seat except Neji and tenten. "Well?"Tsunade asked. Shizune walked in and explained everything. "Oh, Tenten I'm sorry but it's usually a common mistake."Tsunade said. "What do you mean common mistake!"Tenten yelled. "Tenshi calm down."Neji whispered. Tenten calmed down and took a seat next to Neji.

"Ok, just explain everything."Tenten said. "Ok, since you were only on your first trimester the baby is still developing so that's why it didn't show up."Tsunade said. "Okay, so that's it?"Tenten asked. Tsunade nodded. "So you guys going to Naruto's "parade"?Tsunade asked. Everyone nodded. "Well it starts in thirty minutes we better get going."Ino said.

They all drove there to the location of Naruto's parade. "Hey why do I have to be in the **very **back. Also known as the trunk."Tsunade said. "Sorry, Tsunade but we had no more room."Tenten said. "Aww, come one I could have sat on someone's lap."Tsunade said. "I think you will be too heavy."Sasuke said. "Hey watch it, I want to kill my brother and avenge my clan's death. That's pretty all you talk about besides Sakura and tomatoes."Tsunade said.

"Tsunade you don't need to complain we are only five minutes away."shizune said. "S-shizune how did you get in the car?"Ino asked. "Well I was invited to the parade and I would have been late, so."Shizune said. The car was now packed. They finally got to their destination in time. "Okay, everyone take your places."Io whispered as she saw Naruto. Ino saw Konohamaru and hid behind the bush next to him.

"So are we all ready?"Ino asked. "Yup, now we only need to wait for Naruto an-"Konohamaru was cut off he saw Naruto. On top of the hokage tower. "Don't tell me he's going to jump off."Tenten said. "Dobe."Sasuke said. Naruto jumped off onto the hard ground. "Yippee, my parade has arrived I'm gonna be hokage!"Naruto yelled.

"Wow everyone is here, everyone in the village."Naruto said. On a small table her saw a white cape, and cup of ramen and the hat that the hokage wears. "Woo hoo!"Naruto said running to the table. "Neji you got this on tape?"Tenten asked. "I sure do, and everyone else is taping this also."Neji said. Everyone was surprised by Naruto's actions, he actually mistook the cardboard cutouts for real people.

Naruto had all his hokage gear on. He saw a giant float and climbed aboard. "Hey is that Sasuke-teme?"Naruto said to himself. He walked over to a Sasuke cardboard cutout. "Konohamaru, what did you do to my nose?"Sasuke asked. "It was just a little something."Konohamaru said. "It's a clown nose."Sasuke said. "You, know I'm not the only one who helped with the cardboard cutouts it was also Ino, Sakura, and Shikamaru."Konohamaru said.

"What are you looking at Sasuke I didn't do it."Sakura said. Sasuke then stared at Ino. "I didn't do it."Ino said. "Yea, it was probably your lazy husband."Sasuke said. "Well, shikamaru did fall asleep while painting your cutout. And he did have red paint."Sakura said. "Where is he."Sasuke said. "He saw Shikamaru next to Neji and Tenten. "No, Sasuke we'll get caught."Sakura whispered. "I don't care."Sasuke said and ran for Shikamaru.

Naruto saw the real Sasuke running and walked up to him. "Oh, no."Sakura said. "Hey look a Sasuke robot, man this is cool."Naruto said poking Sasuke. "Sasuke keep still."Ino whispered. "This is a Sasuke robot, but something's missing."Naruto said and pulled out a big red clown nose. H put the clown nose on Sasuke. "There you go, now run off."Naruto said. Everyone sweat dropped.

"What an idiot."Neji said. "Yea, but that was good blackmail on Sasuke."Tenten said. "Oh yes I know."Neji said and continued to tape what was going on. Sasuke walked off exactly like a robot. He walked right behind the tree where Neji, Tenten, and yes shikamaru were hiding. Shikamaru was apparently sleeping. Sasuke bonked Shikamaru on the head. "Oww, what was that for?"Shikamaru said. "For painting me with a clown nose."Sasuke said.

"I didn't do that Konohamaru did that."Shikamaru said and went back to sleep. "Sasuke, calm down we probably can get caught at this time so stay put."Neji said. The parade would be over in about forty-five minutes. Ino turned on the boom box. It played the crowd cheering. Naruto saw a paper on the floor. He picked it up. It said.

_Come to Naruto's parade_

_By the hokage tower, food, drinks and fun will be provided._

_Everyone must show up on account it's Naruto's special day and he will be the new hokage. _

_P.S.: This is really a fake parade just to catch all of this on tape and make fun of him later._

"Where is this parade I have to go, to make fun of that dumbo."Naruto said and ran off. Everyone got all of this on tape. "Does he even know that his name is Naruto?"Sakura asked. "I have no idea."Ino said. "Dobe."Sasuke said. Konohamaru fell on the floor laughing. "Neji can we go I don't really need to see this just to see that he needs help."Tenten said. "Yea, yea let's go home. Everyone went home with a shocked look on their face.

They all realized Naruto really I mean **really** needs help. The rest of the day everyone was wondering, was he dropped as a baby or something? No-one may never know.

❦-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------❦

Okay Naruto is really messed up and really needs help. Okay guys I really apologize for not updating I had a lot of stuff on my mind and I was busy. Plus I was working on another fanfiction a Kingdom Hearts one so watch out for that.

And guys I'm kinda having trouble here. I need names for the twins can you guys review and tell me what you can think of please? These are the names I have thought of so far, tell me your suggestions and what you like best.

_Boy Names__Girl Names_

Keiichi Izumi

Kenichi Mai

Keisuke Aya

Aki Akira

Hiroki Akina

Hitoshi Mikiko

Hiroshi Emiko

Takeshi Sayuri

Well thats all I could think of I would really appreciate it if my fellow readers would well read and review and tell me your suggestion. Remember R&R and No flames!

-CherryBlossom414


	9. Cleaning the house, and power rangers?

Thank you everyone for all the reviews. I made a tally chart on a piece of paper for the votes for the twins names. Here are the votes.

**Boys Names **

**Keiichi-3 votes**

**Kenichi-1 vote**

**Aki-2 votes**

**Hiroki-2 votes**

**Hitoshi-1 vote**

**Hiroshi-4 votes**

**Takeshi-2 votes**

**Winner:Hiroshi**

**Girls Names**

**Izumi-4 votes**

**Mai-1 vote**

**Akira-1 vote**

**Akane-1 vote**

**Mikiko-1 vote**

**Emiko-2 votes**

**Sayuri-5 votes**

**Winner:Sayuri**

So the votes are all final the names are Hiroshi and Sayuri. I hope you all enjoy this chapter cause I kinda had writer's block, but that's not going to stop me now well here it the latest chapter.

&Birthday Surprise&

Ch9:Cleaning out the house and power rangers?

Everyone has pretty much gotten over the shock of how mental Naruto is except Hinata. "Hey Hinata, wanna be the pink power ranger? I'll be the orange one."Naruto said. "Naruto there is no orange power ranger, if you wanted that the closest you could get is red."Hinata said with no emotion. "Naruto I'll play power ranger with you later I have to go see Tenten and Neji."Hinata said. "Uh, okay I'll see you later I'll just call the teme over to play with me."Naruto said.

Hinata left Naruto's apartment and walked to Neji and Tenten's house. "Tenten can I come in?"Hinata asked with no emotion. "Yea, yea we'll sit and talk."Tenten said. The two women sat down in the living room. "So what's going on?"Tenten asked and gave her a cup of tea. Hinata immediately grabbed Tenten and shook her. "Tenten, you need to help me, help Naruto he's acting like he's five years old now!"Hinata yelled.

"Ok, ok calm down I'll see what I can do."Tenten said. "Tenten, what's with all the yelling? I thought I heard Hi-. Oh hi Hinata."Neji said and walked down the stairs. "What's going on?"Neji asked. "Oh, hinata is just having a mental breakdown."Tenten said. "Oh, anything we can do to help."Neji said and sat down. "Anyway what were you doing upstairs?"Tenten asked.

"Oh, I was fixing up the guest bedroom."Neji said. "Why?"Hinata asked. "Oh don't you two remember the twins need a nursery don't they?"Neji said. "Yea, yea remind me later to call because you remember everyone said they wanted to help with the nursery."Tenten said. "I will. So Hinata what's going on with Naruto?"Neji asked.

Hinata started to cry. "Hinata don't cry."Tenten said. "H-He was playing with."Hinata said. "With?"Neji asked. "He pretended to be a red power ranger, and he also thought he was on a mission with action figures! I'm telling you two please find a way to help him."Hinata yelled. "Power rangers?"Tenten asked. "Yea he was even starting to jump out of the window, yelling that he's a ninja."Hinata said.

"But he is a ninja."Neji said. "And he thinks his name is Naruto Robert Red Uzumaki."Hinata said. "Robert?"Tenten asked. "Yea that's the name of the red power ranger."Hinata said. "Red?"neji asked. "The color of the ranger he think he is."Hinata said. "Well, hinata we'll find a way to try and help him."Tenten said. "Maybe rehab, that could work."Neji said. "Well I'm going to call everyone over, to talk and to fix that guest bedroom."Tenten said and got up.

Tenten had invited Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, Kiba, Shino, and Naruto Robert Red Uzumaki. "Well everyone should be here in about five minutes. I'll go make the tea."Tenten said. "No, I'll make it you just sit and wait."Neji said and went to the kitchen. "He really is a changed man I wish I could say the same for Narut- I mean Robert."Hinata said and started crying.

"What happened he was totally normal in his own way."Tenten asked. The door bell rang. "Oh, hold on hinata let me get this."Tenten said and went to the door. Hinata was crying and neji was making tea. "Hey guys, I didn't know you would be here that fast your three minutes early. Anyway come in."Tenten said. "Where's Neji?"Sasuke asked. "He's in the kitchen making us some tea."Tenten said.

Everyone walked into the livingroom and were shocked except Tenten. "Hinata?"Sakura asked. "What happened?"Ino asked. "Do we need to use the power of youth to make you feel better?"Lee asked. "Lee, shut-up that's what got her into this mess."Tenten said and sat down. "Wait aren't we here to help them fix up the nursery?"Kiba asked. "Yea let's get started! Power Rangers unite!"Naruto said and ran up the stairs.

"He's excited."Shino said. Everyone walked slowly upstairs because they didn't want to see what happened if they ran after him. "Ah-ha finally my power ranger crew has finally come!"Naruto yelled. "Naruto there are five power rangers."Kiba said. "And there's twelve of us."Sasuke said. "Oh well, more the merrier."Naruto said and sat down.

Naruto put his head under the bed. "Naruto that's not helping."Sakura said. "Hey what's this?"Naruto asked and took a box from under the bed. "I'm not sure."Tenten said and grabbed the box and sat down on the bed. Neji sat down next to her anticipated for what was in the box. Tenten slowly opened it. "Ah bomb run away!"Naruto said running around the room. "Naruto it's not a bomb."Ino sat and sat on the floor.

"Those are papers."Shikamaru said and sat down. "Letters and notes."Kiba said and sat down. Tenten carefully took one of the letters out. "I know what these are."Tenten said. "What are they?"Ino asked. "Well, these are the letters Neji would write to me when he was away on missions and my letters replying to his."Tenten said. "Whoa, you two kept these?"Shikamaru asked. "I guess so."Neji said. "Hey look there's more."Sakura said.

It was a small light blue notebook. "How old are these?"Kiba asked and looked at one of the letters. "Since Neji and I were dating."Tenten said. Everyone had a letter in their hands. "Neji did you actually write this?"Sakura asked. Neji nodded. Sakura started to read it aloud.

_Dear Tenten,_

_I miss you and it's only been a day. I miss your smile, the smell of your hair, and you. Only two days left in the mission and I hope to see you very soon. I love you._

_Love,_

_Neji_

"How cute."Ino said. Neji and Tenten smiled. "Tenshi aren't you going to see what's in that small notebook?"Neji asked. "Yea, it's just that there's something about it, that I think I still remember."Tenten said. "Well go on open it."Sakura said. Tenten opened the notebook. "I know what this is."Tenten said. "You know a lot of things for a power ranger."Naruto said.

"Who said I was."Tenten said. "Tell us what it is already."Ino said. "Ino calm down. It's just a notebook of all my thoughts."Tenten said. "Huh?"Sakura asked. "When Neji was away on missions I needed to keep myself busy, so I started to write down poems expressing all my feelings."Tenten said. "That sounds very poetic, can you read the first one you wrote?"Sakura asked.

"Sure, Neji knows some of them already anyway, but a refresher can't hurt."Tenten said and turned to the first page. "Let's see this was the first one I wrote when Neji was on a mission only a week into our relationship."Tenten said.

_Love_

_We think about it_

_Dream about it_

_Sing about it_

_When we don't have it_

_We search for it_

_When we discover it_

_We don't know what to do with it_

_When we have it we're afraid of losing it_

_It's the short word that's easy to spell_

_difficult to define_

_and impossible to live without_

Tenten finished reading. "Wow, you wrote that on your own?"Ino asked. "Yea, I needed something to express how was I feeling, when Neji was away."Tenten said. "Would you still write when he was home?"Sakura asked. She was laying on her stomach with her feet slowly kicking up in the air. Her hand were supporting her chin. "Yea, I wrote pretty much whenever I felt like it."Tenten said.

"Ino you act surprised, I still remember it you made a quote and told me. I think it was. "When my little girl asks who was my first love, I don't want to pull out an old album, I want to point across the room and say that's him."Tenten said. "Yea, but I was bored it just came to mind."Ino said. "But you know Ino that saying might come along later in your life, you know when you and Shikamaru have kids."Sakura said.

"Ha, if he's up for it, look he's sleeping."Ino said and pointed to her husband. "Well we should get started cleaning up this room, making it into nursery."Tenten said. "Yea, let's get started."Sakura said. Everyone got up and got to cleaning up. Their goal? Make this guest bedroom the twin's nursery. "I Naruto Robert Red Uzumaki shall carry the bed, and bed frame to the attic!"Naruto yelled.

"Dobe, don't tell us do it already!"Sasuke yelled. "Fine, you don't need to be so emo."Naruto said and carried the mattress and the bed frame to the attic. "Ha, ha he called you emo."Shikamaru said. "Shut up."Sasuke said. "What else is there to do?"Ino asked and wiped the sweat from her forehead. "Well, paint the room."Tenten said. "Well, I'm sure Robert over there can paint the whole room for us."Sakura said.

"That's true."Tenten said. About five minutes later Naruto started to paint the walls. "Umm, Ten what color are the walls suppose to be?"Ino asked. "Are they suppose to be orange?"Sakura asked. "No, the color I told him to paint was light green, you know the calm and peaceful color."Tenten said. "Well, he's painting the room orange with blue stripes, you better tell him to stop."Kiba said.

"Can akamaru keep him distracted?"Neji asked. "Sure thing. Go akamaru, you know what to do."Kiba said and let akamaru go to bite Naruto's leg. "Ahhhh! My leg!"Naruto yelled running around. "He's being a nuisance."Sasuke said. "Well, Let's lock him in the uh."Ino said. "Attic!"Sakura said. "Good idea."Kiba said. They watched akamaru chased Naruto into the attic and they locked the door.

"You have no wood up there right? Like antiques, dressers, anything?"Shino asked. "Why do you ask?"Tenten asked. "Well, the boy likes to chew and eat wood from time to time."Shino said. "How do you know this?"Neji asked. "Sasuke gave him a wooden tomato and he ate it."Shino said. "Oh."Tenten said. "Well I might be able to solve your problem. For five payment of $25.95."Shino said.

"Shino cut the act, no one wants to buy your love advice, teen advice, divorce help, how to lose weight, or any of your advice."Kiba said. "It doesn't hurt to try."Shino said. "Where's Hinata?"Tenten asked. "I think she left you know after all the Naruto drama."Sakura said. "Well, we have to paint the room now right?"Ino asked. "Yea, and the right color. Not orange, not blue."Tenten said. "How about light blue?"Ino asked.

"That's for the other room."Tenten said. "Well let's get started while Naruto is gone."Sakura said. Within minutes everyone started to paint the room. "Sasuke what's wrong with you, what's with the long face?"Neji asked. "Wait your always like that, never mind."Neji said. "Fine I'll tell you. Sakura thinks we need more romance in our relationship."Sasuke said while painting the wall. All the guys over heard.

"Yo, Shikamaru dude, you have to paint the wall, not sleep on it."Kiba said. Shikamaru fell asleep and his face was covered in paint. "Yea, yea."Shikamaru said. "What's all this about Sasuke, do you need my love advice?"Shino asked. "No."Sasuke said. "Then what's wrong with you, baka."Neji said. "I have no clue what Sakura means by that."Sasuke said. "Your serious you don't know what she means? She wants you to act youthful!"Lee yelled.

Everyone stared at him. "Ok, I'll think I'll go back to painting now."Lee said. "Sasuke, she means she what's you to go up to her at random events and hug her, compliment her, and tell her you love her."Neji said. "Huh? Can you demonstrate?"Sasuke asked. "Uhh, fine."Neji said. He put down his paint brush and walked over to his wife. He hugged her from behind. "I love you."Neji whispered. Tenten smiled.

"I love you too."Tenten whispered. She turned around and kissed her husband lightly. Everyone gave them aww's. Tenten and Neji broke apart and went back to painting. "See, Uchiha."Neji said. "I'm telling you don't try it now, sakura might get suspicious cause Neji just did it. Do it when your at home or something."Kiba said. Sasuke nodded. With the girls they were talking.

"That was so cute what Neji did. I think it's so cute that he loves you so much."Ino said. "Yea, I wish Sasuke would do that once in a while, but I guess he has his ways."Sakura said. "Aren't you having problems with sleepy Ino?"Tenten asked. "Uh, yea, kinda the same with Sakura."Ino said. "Well he'll come around. Eventually."Tenten said. Ino laughed. "Yea, I hope so."Ino said.

Within a few hours everyone was done painting the room and the paint was fully dry. All they had to do was move in the cribs and everything else then they were done. Sasuke carried the cribs into the room. Kiba put on the curtains. Ino put all the stuffed animals in place. Sakura put the night stand. Shino put the dresser in place.

Everyone was finished. "Wow, that was a lot of work."Ino said. "Well Ten when's the baby shower?"Sakura asked. "Wow, I haven't thought of that."Tenten said. "Well it's ok Sakura, Hinata, and I will plan everything I don't want you to worry about it ok?"Ino asked. "Yea, thanks so much for coming."Tenten said. "Well, it's getting kinda late, bye you two."Kiba said. "And don't forget to unlock Naruto out of the attic."Shino said.

"OMG."Sakura said. "Naruto!"Ino yelled and unlocked the door to the attic. "Umm, Tenten, Neji come look at this."Sakura said. "It's."Tenten said. "Clean."Neji said. "He cleaned this whole attic by himself? He must be full of youth!"Lee yelled. "Lee shut up."sakura said. "Why I shall just for you Sakura!"Lee yelled. "No Lee she's serious shut up."Ino said. "Naruto?"Tenten asked. They saw Naruto sweeping.

"Oh hey guys! I was bored so I started to clean up the attic. I alphabetized everything for you. See I told you the power of the power rangers help!"Naruto said. "Um, thanks for cleaning but shouldn't you go now?"Tenten said. "Yea, I got to go home anyway I have training for my battle against the evil aliens, thanks for inviting me you two."Naruto said and walked out.

Naruto popped his head back into the room. "OH yea, Tenten you owe me."Naruto said. "Why?"Tenten asked. "Well I cleaned your entire attic and I broke a nail, we need to go to the salon next time see you girls!"Naruto said and went home. "That was awkward."Ino said. "Very."Sakura said. "He broke a nail?"Neji asked. "He wants to go to the salon?"Tenten asked.

&----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------&

Well many questions were left unanswered that day. And yes I know some of you readers love that naruto is mental. I'm going to make a chapter where he go's to rehab, don't worry. This was a long chapter to type took me about two days so appreciate. I hoped everyone liked this chapter as much as me. I just got the power ranger thing from my mind it just came to me. Anyone see you guys on another update. R&R and no flames!

Next chapter:Ch10:Let's go to the beach, my name isn't bob

-CherryBlossom414


	10. Let's go to the Beach,my name isn't Bob

Okay I was very happy with all the reviews I got. Some people were wondering, how many more months until the twins were expected. Guys about three months left. And I'm still going to continue the story from baby's first steps to until I don't know tell me in your review and I'll think it over.

Okay here's the next chapter, chapter 10. Remember R&R and No flames! I hate flames.

&Birthday Surprise&

Ch10:Let's go to the beach, my name isn't Bob

Everyone was still disturbed by Naruto, all of sudden he liked cleaning and wanted to get his nails done. And some of the others wanted to take a vacation away from Robert I mean Naruto. So Ino planned a trip to the beach. They would spend the weekend at the summerhouse they rented.

Ino was over at Neji and Tenten's admiring the twin's nursery. "Damn it Shikamaru wake up."Ino said. "That's just who he is Ino, just leave him be, he's just probably tired."Neji said. "Did you two notice he's **always** tired."Ino said. "Maybe tired from missions, I don't know."Tenten said. "That could be the case."Ino said. Shikamaru woke up and yawned.

"What time is it?"Shikamaru asked. "It's noon, baka."Ino said. "Oh well, goodnight."Shikamaru said and went back to sleep. "Oh well."Tenten said. "You two know what? Let's have a relaxing weekend at the beach, I mean we could use my parents beach house."Ino said. "That could be fun."Tenten said. "Yea, and we could invite everybody."Ino said. "Including Robert?"Neji asked.

"No, no I'll make sure of it he doesn't even come a foot near the beach house."Ino said. "Good."Tenten said. "Well I'm going to call everyone over okay? You two pack or something."Ino said walking over to the phone. Neji and Tenten both sighed. Neji carried her upstairs so they could pack. They couldn't finally wait, a three day weekend **without** Naruto. Everything was perfectly planned out.

Ino went upstairs to tell them that everyone should be there in an hour. What Ino saw she felt all warm and fuzzy inside. She saw Neji hugging his wife whispering serenades of love in her ear. Tenten was smiling like there was no tomorrow, saw was also giggling. "You two enjoying yourselves?"Ino asked. Both of them looked at Ino. "We were."Neji said. "Well, everyone should be here in about an hour so you two have time."Ino said.

"What, about you and Shikamaru, don't you two need to pack?"Tenten asked. "Oh, no need you know that bag we brought? It had everything already in it."Ino said. "Oh."Tenten said. "Well, I'm going to go downstairs and watch t.v. or something."Ino said. Neji smirked. "Okay."Neji said. "And I expect you two to pack for this trip."Ino said and went downstairs. "Neji we should really get packing."Tenten said. "I know."Neji whispered.

They were both laying down on their bed. Neji was playing around with the necklace that adorned her neck. "I'm glad you still have it."Neji said. "I would never forget to put this on."Tenten said putting her hand on the charms of the necklace. The pendants were a miniature kunai and shuriken. Neji had given it to her when they recently gotten engaged. Neji and Tenten both got up from laying down on the bed and packed all the things needed for the trip.

Ino went back upstairs to their room, finding them hugging and whispering into each other's ears again. "Are you two even finished packing?"Ino asked. "Yes."Tenten said. "Fine, let's see."Ino said. "Do you two have bathing suits?"Ino asked. "Yes"Neji said. "Towels?"Ino asked. "Yes."Tenten said. "Clothes, toothbrushes ,anything to keep you busy?"Ino asked. "Yes, now is that all?"Tenten asked. "Yes it is."Ino said and sat on the bed.

"Oh and Tenten."Ino said. "Yea?"Tenten asked. "Maybe a few days after we get back let's go shopping okay?"Ino asked. "Uh, okay but why?"Tenten asked. "Well, you got so much clothes for one of the twins, and that would be the boy. You still need to get clothes for the other little one."Ino said and smiled. "Oh, yea. Anyway Neji you want to come?"Tenten asked. "Sure, tenshi."Neji said.

"Neji, I have a feeling your going to be calling your daughter that too."Ino said. "What makes you say that?"Neji asked. "Well, since it's a girl it will probably somewhat look like Tenten."Ino said. "That's true."Neji said. "Well, have you two thought up of a name for the twins yet?"Ino asked. "Actually, yea we did."Neji said. "What are they?"Ino asked. "Well, I made an agreement with Neji that I"ll name the boy and he name the girl."Tenten said.

"So?"Ino asked. "I picked out the name Hiroshi, it reminded me of his father."Tenten said. "Awww, and what did you pick Neji?"Ino asked. "I picked Sayuri."Neji said. "Wow, what a beautiful name, it should fit her, cause you know I mean your wife is beautiful."Ino said. "Thank you."Tenten said. "I agree with her."Neji said. They all heard the doorbell. "Oh, that must be them, I'll go get it."Ino said. Neji and Tenten nodded.

Neji carried their bags downstairs to the livingroom. Both of them sat down on the couch. Ino carefully opened the door. Ino immediately peeked out the door and was happy what she saw, everyone she invited but Naruto. "Hey, guys glad you all could come."Ino said. "Is that dobe coming?"Sasuke asked. "Nope, I promise you he isn't going. I never invited him."Ino said and welcomed them in. Everyone walked into the livingroom to see Neji and Tenten sitting and talking, with Neji's arm around his wife. And a sleeping Shikamaru.

"Hey, how long has he been like that?"Sakura asked pointing to Shikamaru. "About two hours."Neji said. "So Ino, have these two lovebirds been at it again?"Kiba asked. "Yea, they have."Ino said. "Guys, you can't blame them. It's just that they love each other and want to show affection for each other showing that they do love each other. And probably to keep the spark alive in their marriage."Sakura said.

"That's true."Shino said. Neji and Tenten smiled at each other. "But they are cute together."Sakura said. "Well, let's go it takes about an hour and thirty minutes to get there."Ino said. Since there was a lot of them they all took different cars. In Neji's car, he would drive, his wife next to him, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, and the sleeping Shikamaru. Lee ran with the power of youth. Kiba took akamaru. Shino used his bugs. Hinata was allowed to drive, Ino let her use her car.

About an hour and thirty minutes later everyone finally arrived. Neji parked and locked the car. Everyone headed towards the beach house. It had two floors. Neji and Tenten would share a room, Sasuke and Sakura would share a room, Ino and Shikamaru would share a room, Lee had brought his own bed, Shino and Kiba shared a bed, and Hinata had her own room. "Wow, this is a big house."Tenten said. "Yea, but a little smaller than yours and Neji's."Sakura said.

Everyone unpacked. They all changed into their bathing suits and went to the beach. Neji opened two beach chairs and umbrellas. One for him and one for Tenten. "Ahh, it's so beautiful today."Tenten said. "Like you."Neji whispered into her ear. The rest of the day everyone enjoyed the beach's beauty until he came.

"Naruto what are you doing here?"Sakura asked. "Oh, hey guys what are you doing here?"Naruto asked. "We came here for the weekend."Shino said. "What a surprise, me too."Naruto said. "Did you stalk us or something?"Ino asked. "Nah, I always come to the beach on weekends. And speaking of clearing my mind, Jason how are you."Naruto said and hugged Sasuke.

"Dobe, my name is not Jason."Sasuke said. "Kyle?"Naruto asked. Sasuke shook his head. "Bob?"Naruto asked. "No."Sasuke said. "Anyway where are you staying Naruto?"Kiba asked. "I'm staying in the hotel."Naruto said. "I bet they felt bad for him, cause you know he's mental."Ino whispered. Sakura nodded. "At least he won't annoy us."Tenten said. Everyone went back to the beach house.

Everyone ate dinner together at the table. "How did he find us here?"Sakura asked. "Maybe it was just a coincidence."Tenten said. "You sure, he was all by himself."Ino said. "Well."Sasuke said. "Well, what?"Sakura asked. "I don't know."Sasuke said.

Everyone finished their dinner and sat down in the living room. But of course Naruto wasn't there. "So Tenten what are the names for the twins?"Sakura asked. "We should tell you, since I already told, Ino."Tenten said. "I picked a girl's name, and Tenten picked a boy's name."Neji said. "So?"Kiba asked. "I picked, Hiroshi."Tenten said. "And I picked Sayuri."Neji said. "Wow, I like that name Sayuri, that's a really beautiful name."Sakura said. "Where did you get the idea, for a name like Hiroshi?"Kiba asked.

"Well, it reminded me of his father."Tenten said. "That was sweet."Hinata said. "I know."Tenten said. "Well, it's getting kinda late, so I think we all better go to bed."Sakura said and stretched her arms and yawned. "Yea, we want to see what's in town tomorrow."Ino said. "Goodnight everyone."Tenten said. Everyone walked upstairs. But two mysterious figures were outside by the window.

"Hey, I bet you 50 dollars that Naruto won't bump into, or follow them."The first figure said. "Aww, come on your serious I already lost the last bet to you."The second figure said. "But this is different, come on you know you want to."The first figure said. "Fine, but it's still the same, it's a bet, but I'm in."The second figure said. "Deal."The first figure said and shook hands with the second figure. "Hey are we suppose to be this high in the tree?"The second figure asked.

"I don't think so."The first figure said. "Well, the tree branch is breaking."The second figure said. "Hey guys."Asuma said. "What are you doing here?"The first figure said. "Why are you here?"The second figure asked. "Just dropping by to say hi, and you two can cut the mysterious figure act."Asuma said. "Fine, but the tree branch is breaking."Kakashi said. "Iruka did you gain weight?"Asuma asked. "No."Iruka said.

"I bet it's because of all that ramen he eats."Kakashi whispered. "Guys, would you two just shut u-"Iruka said. All three of them were too late. The tree branch already broke. "Ahhhhhhhh!"Iruka yelled. "Baka, don't yell we'll get caught."Kakashi said and covered Iruka's mouth. "Ahhhh!"Asuma screamed. "You shut up."Kakshi whispered. "But, we're falling."Asuma said. "Baka, we're already on the ground."Kaka said.

"Hey, did you hear something?"Ino asked. "No."Shikamaru said. Chouji heard a noise and went outside to check it out. "Crap, it's Chouji."Asuma said. "Hey, what are you three doing here?"Chouji asked. "Chouji if you don't tell anyone we'll give you all our food right now."Kakashi said. "Deal."Chouji said and grabbed the food. He closed the door and went back upstairs.

&----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------&

Man, this chapter took me a while. I was being interrupted a lot, so I had trouble doing this chapter, but it still was fun. I'm sorry again for another late update, remember R&R, No flames!

-CherryBlossom414


	11. Shopping,ShikaIno,KibaHina

Another update for you all. I was kinda upset, not getting a lot of reviews, but I expect more. I was also upset that some people were getting tired of the mentally ill Naruto. So, I couldn't think what else to put in this story, so I need reviews telling me what you think I should add that would make the story more funnier. R&R, no flames!

&Birthday Surprise&

Ch11:Shopping,ShikaIno,KibaHina?

Everyone got a full night's rest that evening. Ino woke up early, she was really excited about going shopping. "Ino, why are you up so early?"Tenten asked then yawned. "I'm excited, that's all."Ino said. "About shopping?"Tenten asked. "Yea, so come on sleepy let's go."Ino said. "But, everyone isn't up yet."Tenten said. "So?"Ino asked.

"How are, you going to get there? You need a car, and don't forget money."Tenten said. "Oh, yea."Ino said. "See."Tenten said. "Well, let's wake everyone up."Ino said. "Ino, it 7 a.m."Tenten said. "Yea, so?"Ino asked. "We're suppose to leave at 10."Tenten said. Ino sighed. "Well, I don't know then."Ino said. "Well, I'll tell you this. I'm crawling back into bed with my husband."Tenten said.

"Aww, come on that's no fun."Ino said. "Ino I'm tired, just wake me up at 9 okay?"Tenten asked. "Yea, yea."Ino said. Tenten went back upstairs and back to bed. Tenten slowly crawled back into bed, trying not to wake Neji up. She slowly out Neji's arm around her. "Why are you up this early?"Neji whispered. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to wake up."Tenten said. "It's ok, but you didn't answer my question."Neji said.

"Ino woke me up, she told me everyone was already up."Tenten said. "Go, back to sleep, you two need rest."Neji whispered. Tenten liked that Neji reminded her that she was pregnant. But it was true, both of them needed rest, or else Tenten would be cranky. Tenten and Neji went back to sleep. Neji's arm still around Tenten and Tenten's head on his chest. Two hours later, Neji already woke up.

He was listening to Tenten's breathing until Kiba knocked on the door. "Hey, you two wake up, we have to get ready."Kiba said. Tenten immediately woke up and yawned. "Still tired?"neji asked. "A little."Tenten said. "Well, you shouldn't have woke up earlier."Neji said. "I know."Tenten said. "It's ok."Neji said. Neji had his face close to his wife's and slowly kissed her.

"Hey, you two I'm serious here."Kiba said. "Ok, ok hold on."Tenten said. Tenten was about to get up until strong arms were wrapped around her waist. Neji started to whisper in her ear. Tenten started to smile and giggle. "Ino!"Kiba yelled. "What is it Kiba?"Ino asked. "Those two are at it again."Kiba whispered into her ear. "Leave this to me."Ino whispered. "Oh, no Kiba fell down the stairs on top of Shino!"Ino sarcastically said.

Tenten started to laugh hysterically. Neji smiled and kissed her. "I mean it you two get up."Ino said. "Ok, ok."Tenten said. Tenten got up and opened the door. Neji's arms were around her waist. "What were you two doing?"Ino asked. "Nothing."Neji said. "Oh, really?"Ino asked. Neji nodded. "Look, Ino were sorry."Tenten said. Neji started to whisper in her ear again. Tenten smiled then continued. "We really are. Right Neji?"Tenten said and turned her head to Neji.

Neji nodded. "Ok, I let you two off this time."Ino said. "Ino you always, let them off. Can you just get over it those two are in love, what do you expect them to do act like they are not in love?"Kiba said. "Ok, I'm sorry, It's just that."Ino said. "It's just that?"Tenten asked. "I can't believe I'm saying this. I'm kinda jealous, cause Shikamaru doesn't do that stuff to me."Ino said.

"Maybe, you should talk to him about it?"Neji asked. "I mean, Tenten you don't force him to do those stuff, he does it on his own will, I don't want to force him."Ino said. "Then divorce him."Tenten said. "I can't."Ino said. "Okay, this is getting awkward Ill go now."Kiba said. "Then have a talk with him, you know I wasn't suppose to say this but he told me he wants kids, like now."Neji said.

"Really?"Ino asked. Neji nodded. "Thank you two so much."Ino said and hugged them both. Everyone got ready and drove their cars, or whatever into town. All the girls walked into a boutique that was selling baby clothes and or other baby stuff. "Isn't this so cute Ino?"Sakura asked and showed her tiny booties. "Yea, it is."Ino said.

Tenten was trying to comfort Hinata. "Hinata, I know you like Naruto, but it seems he probably won't get any help."Tenten said. "I know."Hinata said. "Well, do you like anyone else?"Tenten said. "Well."Hinata said. "Your serious, there's someone else! Come on tell me."Tenten said. "Kiba."Hinata said. "That's really no shocker."Ino said. "Yea, but he likes you two you know."Sakura said.

"He does?"Hinata asked."Yea, he does. I asked Neji to have a talk with him."Tenten said. "Yea, to be exact Kiba will make his move in about 3,2."Ino said. "1."sakura said. Hinata looked up and saw Kiba. "H-Hi Kiba."Hinata said. "Hinata, can we talk?"Kiba asked. Hinata nodded. Everyone watched those two. It seems like they were both happy talking to each other. Tenten hasn't seen Hinata this happy before.

The rest of the day Kiba walked around with Hinata. His arm around Hinata, Hinata's head leaning on his shoulder. "Those two are so cute together."Ino said. "Yea, hope their relationship won't be troublesome."Shikamaru said. "Hey, Shikamaru can we talk?"Ino asked. "Yea, sure. What is it about?"Shikamaru asked. "Shikamaru, I'm telling you I'm happy to be married to you, but I wish you would show you love me."Ino said.

"Like Neji does to Tenten."Shikamaru said. "How did you know?"Ino asked. "To tell you the truth I've been kinda envious of Neji and Tenten. I pretty much our relationship like that. And we've been married for about a year or two, I'm ready to have kids."Shikamaru said. Ino started to cry. "I do love you."Shikamaru said. "I love you too."Ino said.

"I don't want to see you cry."Shikamaru said and wiped away her tears. Ino smiled. Everyone got back to the house, before it started to rain. "Are you two okay now?"Tenten asked. "Yes, perfectly fine."Ino said and looked at Shikamaru who was actually awake. Shikamaru smiled. "Glad, you two has solved your problems but we have one more couple to fix."Neji said. "Who?"Shikamaru asked. Tenten pointed upstairs. "Sasuke and Sakura."Neji said. The four of them heard a lot of yelling from the other couple.

"Sasuke, you are such a human ice-cube how the hell are you suppose to have a happy life if all you say is hn!"Sakura yelled. "They really must be having problems."Tenten said. "It's not my fault I'm like this blame my brother who killed my whole family, you know your so lucky your family wasn't murdered by someone you used to look up to and was like your best friend!"Sasuke yelled. All the noise upstairs had stopped.

"Sasuke, for once can you be happy, just for once. I mean look at Neji he was just like you but showed more of his emotions, look he changed but not only for him, but for Tenten. He loved her so much he would sacrifice anything just to be with her."Sakura yelled. Sasuke sat on the bed. "Sakura, listen do you know how hard it is living half your life without any family to look upon you, for so many years I've been alone."Sasuke said.

Sakura sat down on the bed next to him. "I understand that you try, but I wish you could just try a little harder, Sasuke. Sasuke I want you to know I'm here for you all of us are, you are never alone."Sakura said. Sasuke hugged her tightly. "You still mad at me?"Sasuke asked. "I never could stay mad at you."Sakura said.

"Hey, the yelling stopped."Ino said. "I guess they stopped fighting."Neji said. "Oh, well to change the subject. So Ten what do you want for your Baby shower?"Ino asked. "I thought you said you would take care of everything."Tenten said. "Yea, I will, but I want to know who **you** want to come, you know the guest list."Ino said. "Oh, that's what you mean. Hmm, let's see. My parents, grandparents, all of you guys, Neji's uncle, Hanabi."Tenten said.

"Anyone else Neji?"Tenten asked. "Ino's parents, Sakura's parents, Shikamaru's parents, then I'm not sure who else."Neji said. "Naruto?"Ino asked. "I'm not sure, I mean he might mess up some stuff at the party."Tenten said. "Yea, I know but he didn't cause any problems at Neji's birthday and was mentally ill at that time. I think."Ino said. "Aren't you inviting Lee?"Shikamaru asked.

"Yes, of course he is our former teammate. And Gai-sensei I'm not sure about him."Tenten said. "We'll just invite him in case, same for Naruto, we just have to have a back up plan so they don't mess up the party."Neji said. "Yea, now let's think what kind of back up plan."Ino said. "How about a riot goes on outside for a few seconds."Tenten said. "Yea, but it has to be something that would attract to him."Neji said.

"A Youth Parade?"Ino asked. "That just might work."Tenten said. "But we can't make it so long."Neji said. "Why?"Ino asked. "Uh, well."Neji said. "My parents, are going to think my old mentor was crazy, and they'll think I'll start to act like that and stuff."Tenten said. "Yea, what she said."Neji said. "Oh, well when we get back to Konoha I'll have Sakura and Hinata work hard for your baby shower."Ino said.

"And I have to also get you a gift, and so does everyone else that's coming, and I have to make invitations, or maybe I should customize them, then I have to give them to all the people who are invited, and oh I have to get an outfit."Ino started mumbling. "She, being very productive."Tenten whispered. Neji nodded. Tenten yawned.

"You tired?"Neji asked. "Yea, let's go to bed already, I can hear Ino blab about things everyday."Tenten said. Neji and Tenten went back upstairs to go to sleep. Ino was downstairs the whole night, trying to think of plans for Tenten's baby shower. The next morning Tenten woke up and went downstairs. "Ino?"Tenten asked.

Ino was fully awake thanks to all those cups of coffee she had. Ino had bags under her eyes. "Oh, hi Tenten good morning."Ino said really fast. "Uh, hi. What are you doing?"Tenten asked. "Oh, all this planning for your baby shower of course."Ino said. "Ino, the baby shower is in two months you have plenty of time."Tenten said. "Yea, but I wanted to get a head start, so I won't have to plan it last minute."Ino said.

Neji walked down the stairs and yawned. "Hey, tenshi where's Ino lazy bum is asking."Neji said. "She's right there."Tenten said and pointed. "Umm, what has she been doing?"Neji asked. "Staying up all night, with plenty of cups of coffee planning for my baby shower."Tenten said. "Isn't that in two months?"Neji asked. Tenten nodded. "I'll go get Shikamaru."Neji said and ran up the stairs. Tenten sat next to Ino.

"Ino hun, I want you to go to sleep and rest okay, I'm sure sakura and Hinata can take care of the rest."Tenten said. Shikamaru walked down the stairs. "Ino?"Shikamaru asked. Tenten was pushing Ino up the stairs. "Ok, if you say so, but make sure they do everything I wrote on this list, and they have to pick up everything like the invitations, and also tell them to pick a color scheme."Ino started mumbling. "Yes, yes I'll tell them everything."Tenten said.

They got to Ino and Shikamaru's room. "Ok, I want you to stay in here and sleep, Sakura and Hinata will take care of everything. Ok?"Tenten said. Ino nodded. She watched Ino lay down and she immediately fell asleep. "Wow, that was pretty easy."Tenten said. Everyone else walked down the stairs with Tenten.

"Sakura, Hinata can you handle the rest, cause Ino is well, yea. So can you?"Tenten asked. Sakura and Hinata nodded. Tenten hoped Ino would be okay by tomorrow cause they would be going back to Konoha on that day.

&----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------&

Man, this chapter was long. The next chapter takes place two months later on the day of the baby shower. And Ino has some news for us. While Neji has another surprise for Tenten on that day. Hinata and Kiba get into a serious relationship. Naruto is currently in rehab. Iruka lost the bet again. Asuma can still scream like a girl. Shino still likes bugs. Hiashi gets something really sweet for the twins. And Sasuke and Sakura, get embarrassed at the party. Do you know the answer to some of these questions? If you answered no then read the next upcoming chapter.

-CherryBlossom414


	12. The baby shower

I'm kinda depressed I expected way more reviews, I mean people you can't always get some fanfiction that's funny, sometimes you have to deal with what you have and enjoy others than that. Thank you to nefaith my **only** reviewer that reviewed on my latest chapter. Nefaith if you're reading this thank you, your review really made my day.

&Birthday Surprise&

Ch12:The Baby shower

It's been exactly two months since everybody went to spend a three day weekend away from Konoha. Ino got back to her normal self. Her, Sakura, and Hinata have been planning Tenten's baby shower. Today was the day the party that would be thrown for Tenten. The party would be held at noon, Tenten woke up at 10:30. Tenten yawned and stretched. Now after two more months it was really plain obvious that she was pregnant.

"Good Morning."Neji said and put his arms around her waist. "Good morning."Tenten said. "You excited about today?"Neji asked. "Yes."Tenten said then smiled. "Oh, I forgot I got something for you."Neji said and released his arms from her. Neji went into the closet(A/n: That always makes me laugh.). Neji walked out with a white box with a light pink ribbon around it.

Neji handed it to Tenten. "What's this for?"Tenten asked. "For today, it is your baby shower."Neji said. Tenten opened the box slowly. What Tenten took out of the box was a white dress with a light pink lining at the bottom of the dress. "I love it, thank you."Tenten said and hugged Neji. Neji smiled. "You better, get ready, Ino is coming over to help set up."Neji said. "The rest of the group is not coming to help set up?"Tenten asked.

"They are, if Ino will let them."Neji said. Tenten laughed. "We all know how Ino is."Tenten said. Tenten got up and was about to change into her new dress. Tenten hugged Neji once more and gave him a short and sweet kiss. "I really love it thank you."Tenten said. Neji was already downstairs. He waited for Ino and Shikamaru to arrive.

Tenten got changed into the dress Neji gave her. Just for the occasion today she put her hair in a braid. Neji went back upstairs to check up on his wife. Neji saw her trying to lock the clasp on her necklace. "Here, I'll do it."Neji said and took the necklace. Tenten lifted up her hair and Neji placed the necklace around her neck and locked the clasp. Neji heard the doorbell ring. Tenten was about to get it.

Neji kissed her on the cheek and went downstairs to get the door. Neji opened the door. It was Ino and Shikamaru. "Hey guys."Neji said and welcomed them in. Shikamaru immediately sat on the couch. "Neji can you get Ten down here, Shikamaru and I have good news for you two to hear."Ino said. Neji nodded. Neji went upstairs to get Tenten.

He saw her admiring herself in the mirror. She was truly beautiful. Neji wrapped his arms around her waist. "Neji you scared me for a minute."Tenten said. Neji whispered something into her ear. Tenten smiled. "Ino and lazy bum are here, they want us down there."Neji said. "Why?"Tenten asked. "Ino said they have good news for us or something like that."Neji said.

Neji and Tenten walked downstairs, to see Ino talking to Shikamaru. Their relationship has had improvements and they looked happier since two months ago. "Hey guys, what was it you had to tell us?"Tenten asked. "Sit down first."Ino said. Neji and Tenten sat down on the couch opposite from Ino and Shikamaru. "Ok, can you two tell us the good news now? Cause we still have to set up."Neji said. "Yea, yea ok. Wait."Ino said.

Neji sighed. "What is it?"Tenten asked. "I love your dress where'd you get it?"Ino asked. "Oh, this Neji got it for me, he gave it to me this morning."Tenten said. "Oh, ok."Ino said. "Can you just tell us the good news you have for us?"Tenten asked. "Yea, sure. Shikamaru wake up."Ino said. "Ok, ok I'm up Let's just tell them already."Shikamaru said.

"Ok, I hope you two are ready for excitement."Ino said. "Don't worry I am."Tenten said. "Ok, I'm pregnant."Ino said. Tenten hugged Ino. "Congratulations."Tenten said. "Yea, congratulations Shikamaru."Neji said. "Yea, yea I'm awake. Did you tell them already?"Shikamaru asked. "Yea, I did a minute ago."Ino said. Shikamaru went back to sleep.

"I swear sometimes he sleeps so peacefully like a baby, almost like he is one."Ino said. "Eh, Neji used to be like that."Tenten said. "No."Neji said. "Yes, when we were engaged it was kind you were sleeping a lot."Tenten said. Neji was sulking. "Neji don't sulk."Tenten said. "I never slept like that before."Neji said. "Yes, don't you remember, and usually you pretend to do that to just surprise me."Tenten said.

"Yea, yea."Neji said. "Anyway where's everyone?"Tenten asked. "Oh, yea I forgot to let them in, hold on."Ino said and went to the door. "Hey guys I'm really sorry to keep you waiting."Ino said. "Just don't let us wait outside that long."Sakura said. "Yea, for two hours."Kiba said. "Yea, but I had to talk to Neji and Tenten."Ino said.

"If, it's that important like your pregnant or something we could've listened too you know."Kiba said. "How'd you know?"Ino asked. "I didn't know."Kiba said. "It was probably a lucky guess."Hinata said. Ino looked at Kiba and Hinata. Hinata definitely looked happier. She didn't have to babysit a 20 something old man known as Naruto. Kiba, was mature and funny at the same time.

"Oh, well guys come in."Ino said. Everyone walked into the house and went straight to the living room. Tenten saw them all. Each and everyone of them had a present for her, or the baby. Tenten smiled. "Is Naruto still in rehab?"Tenten asked. "Yea."Kiba said. Hinata looked sad. "Oh, Hinata I didn't mean to upset you talking about Naruto, Sorry."Kiba said. "No, no It's ok I just feel bad for him that's all."Hinata said.

Everyone sat down in the livingroom on the couch. "Well, I'll get the tea."Tenten said. "No, I'll get it."Neji said. Tenten nodded. "Well, Ino told her the good news, and we just need to set up some stuff for the party."Tenten said. "Like, I said Hinata, Sakura, and I are going to do this all for you like I promised,"Ino said. Neji walked out of the kitchen with a tray of tea.

"Thanks, honey."Tenten said and kissed Neji on the cheek. Ino, Sakura, and Hinata were moving around the house quickly before the rest of the guests arrived. A few minutes later The three girls were done. "That was fast."Tenten said. "Like I said before H-."Ino was cut off. "Please Ino don't I already know save me a life story."Tenten said. "Sorry."Ino said.

"Well The rest of the guests should be showing up anytime soon."Sakura said and looked at her watch. The doorbell rang. Sakura went towards the door and opened it. It was Iruka, Asuma, Kakashi, and Gai. "Uh, hi guys. Wait did Tenten even invite you guys?"Sakura asked. "Of, course my student is grown into a blooming flower of youth!"Gai yelled and walked in the house. "Um."Tenten said.

"I invited Asuma."Ino said. "Don't forget you invited Kurenai."Shikamaru said. "What!"Asuma said. "Why what's wrong with her?"Shino asked. "Oh, nothing."Asuma said and sat down. "Uh, Iruka what are you doing here?"Kiba asked. "I heard that the nurse is bringing Naruto here for the shower."Iruka said. "Well, Kakashi-sensei what are you doing here?"Sakura asked. "I don't know, Gai invited me."Kakashi said and went back his reading his book.

The doorbell rang again. "I'll get it."Hinata said. Hinata opened the door and saw Kurenai, her uncle Hiashi, Hanabi, and Sakura's parents? "Uh hi."Hinata said. Sakura saw and ran to the door. "Mom, dad what are you doing here!"Sakura yelled. "Well If Tenten's parents are going to be here, then we'll come."Sakura's mom said. "Yea, we're friends with them."Sakura's dad said. "Hey, Ten why is Neji's uncle here?"Ino whispered.

"Don't you remember Ino? I'm married to him and he's family."Tenten whispered. "Hee, hee I forgot."Ino said. "Oh, yea your cousin-in-law is here too."Ino whispered. "I know that."Tenten whispered. Hanabi saw Tenten. Hanabi gave Tenten a big hug. "Hanabi are you okay?"Tenten asked. "Yea, It's ust that I haven't seen you in a while."Hanabi said.

"Hanabi, don't you have your sweet sixteen coming up?"Ino asked. Hanabi nodded. "Remind me so we can come to your sweet sixteen okay?"Tenten said. "Yea, and maybe the twins will be born by then. Hanabi said. "Hmm, maybe. Cause let's see it's in one month?"Tenten asked. "Two months."Neji said. "See, it's good to have your cousin around."Tenten said and smiled.

Hanabi sat down on the couch and put her present on the table. "Thanks for coming Hiashi-sama. Tenten said and smiled. "It' no problem your married to my nephew."Hiashi said and handed her the present. "It's a little heavy."Tenten said. "You'll see what it is later."Hiashi said. "Oh I forgot Tenten here."Gai said. "What is it?"Tenten asked. "A present to keep you and the twins youthful!"Gai yelled.

"Thank God your parents aren't here yet."Neji whispered. Tenten nodded. The doorbell rang. "I'll get it."Neji said. Neji opened the door and saw Tenten's parents. Tenten's mom immediately hugged Neji. "How's my favorite son-in-law?"Tenten's mother asked. "Uh, f-fine."Neji said. "He"s your only son-in-law."Tenten's father said. "Yea, I know but still my favorite."Tenten's mother said.

"I think you should let him go it looks like he can't breathe."Tenten's father said. Tenten's mother let go of Tenten. Her parents saw her in the livingroom sitting down. Tenten's mother ran and hugged her daughter. "Does, your wife usually hug people like this?"Neji asked. "Only when it's a special occasion and if it's family."Tenten father said. "Hi, mom."Tenten said.

"Oh, how's my baby?"Tenten's mother asked. "I'm fine, mom but I can't breathe."Tenten said. "Oh, sorry honey."Tenten's mother said. "If you want to talk to someone Sakura's parents are here."Tenten said. "Really they are? Hold on let me get my father and we'll talk to them."Tenten's mother said. Tenten nodded. Neji sat down next to Tenten. "Heh, Sorry about my mother she get's really emotional at times like these."Tenten said.

"I wouldn't blame her daughter is pregnant and is about to become a mother."Neji said. "That's true, I mean Ino is excited. I wonder when will her parents arrive?"Tenten asked. "Who knows."Neji said. Then flashing lights started to come from outside. "Maybe it's my parents."Ino said. Ino opened the door. "Mom, dad?"Ino asked. Ino's dad grabbed her and put his hand over her mouth. "Ino we're here to help you, Asuma told me they were going to kidnap you."Ino's father said.

Shikamaru walked outside and sighed. "We weren't trying to kidnap your daughter, she was throwing a baby shower for her best friend and you were invited that's all."Shikamaru said. "Oh that's it."Ino's mother said. Ino's father let go of his daughter. "Dad, do you see know?"Ino asked. Her father nodded. "Kakashi this is all your fault, I should have never joined your bet."Asuma whispered. "Not my fault, but that was a nice show."Kakashi said.

"Well let's go inside and eat."Ino's father said. "How can he act like nothing happened, that was embarrassing."Ino said. "Well you should be thankful I was there."Shikamaru said. "I am, I am. Thank you."Ino said. Everyone sat down at the table and started to eat. Sakura, Hinata, and Ino had prepared the food. Udon noodles, chicken teriyaki, onigiri, and whatever you people can think of. XD. "This is really good Hinata."Kiba said.

Hinata blushed. "We helped too."Sakura and Ino said in unison. "Sorry."Kiba said. "Well is everyone done?"Sakura asked. Everyone nodded. The table was cleaned up and it was time to open presents. "Ok, Tenten I want you to sit down here we'll get the presents. Neji come help us."Ino said. "No."Neji said. "Why?"Ino asked. "I don't listen to you."Neji said.

"Well who do you listen to?"Ino asked. "My family, friends and my wife."Neji said. "Will you listen if Tenten asks you sweetly?"Ino asked. "Maybe."Neji said. Tenten turned to Neji. "Neji, sweetie please?"Tenten asked sweetly. Neji sighed. "Fine."Neji said. Tenten gently tugged Neji down to her height. "Honey, thank you."Tenten whispered and kissed him on the cheek. Neji helped Ino, Sakura, and Hinata carry all the presents.

Neji sat down to his wife and handed her the first present. "Who's this from?"Tenten asked. "Gai-sensei"Neji said. Tenten opened it. It was an evian water bottle. "Umm, Gai-sensei what's this? Why did you give me water?"Tenten asked. "I thought you and Neji would know. Look on the back. Look what it says. It says Drink the power of youth."Gai said. "Now my parents are gonna think I'll become like that."Tenten whispered. "I'll get the next present."Neji said.

"Who's this from?"Tenten asked. "Naruto, he said he couldn't make it."Neji said. Tenten opened it. It was a twelve pack of ramen. "Uh, yea. Can I see the next one please?"Tenten asked. Neji nodded. Neji handed her the next one. Tenten opened it and found miniature versions of Lee's tights. "I can tell this is from Lee."Tenten said. "You got that right! I can't wait to see the twins wear those!"Lee said. "Neji hide these."Tenten whispered. Neji took the tights and went upstairs.

"This one's from me."Hiashi said and handed her the present. Tenten opened it. There was one yukata for the boy and a kimono for the girl. "Thank you."Tenten said. "If it doesn't fit them it can be tailored just tell me."Hiashi said. Tenten nodded. Neji walked down the stairs and saw her talking to his uncle. Neji sat back down next to Tenten. "What did my uncle get you?"Neji asked. "These."Tenten said.

She held up the small Yukata and the small kimono. Hanabi gave her present next. Tenten opened it and there were two teddy bears. One with a blue ribbon around the neck and the other one has a pink ribbon. "Thank you."Tenten said and hugged Hanabi. "Your welcome."Hanabi said. After a few minutes Ino handed Tenten her present. "Ino it better be good."Tenten said. "Don't worry it will."Ino said.

"It from the both of us."Shikamaru said. Tenten opened it. It was three books. They were Ninja study books. "We have to have smart Hyuga Kids."Ino said. Tenten hugged Ino. "It was actually Shikamaru's idea."Ino said. Hinata walked up to Tenten and Neji with Kiba by her side. "This is from Kiba and I."Hinata said. "It's kinda heavy."Tenten said. "Open it."Kiba said.

Tenten slowly opened it. She looked in the box and a small puppy popped out. "Thanks you two I'm sure the twins will love it."Tenten said. "It was Kiba's idea."Hinata said. "But we talked and thought it would be a great idea."Kiba said. "When's the wedding?"Neji asked. Hinata and Kiba's face turned red. "Oh well, I guess we'll find out sooner or later."Tenten said. Sakura's parents handed Tenten a small box.

"We both agreed on it, thought it was Sakura's idea."Sakura's mother said. "Actually, Sasuke said it reminded him of his old one when he was little, so he had the idea for this."Sakura's father said. Tenten opened it and two very soft blankets were in it. One blue, one pink. "Sasuke, you used to have a blankie?"Neji asked. "No."Sasuke said. "Yes, you did you old me all about it last ngiht."Sakura said.

"Sakura don't embarrass him don't you remember you had one too you used to call it what was it again honey?"Sakura's mother said. "I think it was mr. Fuzzy or Mr.smuchums."Sakura's father said. "Yea it was mr. Smuchums."Sakura's mother said. A few minutes later the party had ended. "Uh, thanks for coming everyone and thanks for the presents."Tenten said. "I got a lot of weird presents."Tenten said.

"You have more to open from your parents and Sasuke and Sakura. Oh and I think you have one from the fifth."Neji said. "Really."Tenten said. "Well I'm beat we're going to bed. Can you three lean up?"Tenten asked. "Sure we can, right guys?"Ino asked. Sakura and Hinata wanted to leave but couldn't with Ino. "Uh yea."Sakura and Hinata said.

&----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------&

Yea sorry I haven't updated for a while I had a lot of stuff to do in preparation for school, and look at the time school's tomorrow. Well remember R&R and no flames. And that person who said something about me miss spelling Sasuke's name and saying that's she jewish I didn't mean to type that like I said I type too fast sometimes I can't even see what I typed so I hope you accpet that apology.

-CherryBlossom414


	13. Would you like a cup of love?

I'm back!!!! After one year, I got to clear my head...I made new friends and more Sorry for the long wait, but guess what I'm back I miss all my faithful reviewers, but wait no more, go on and review as much as you like!

&Birthday Surprise&

Ch:13 Morning sweetheart, would you like a cup of love?

Early morning in the Nara household, Mrs.Nara wakes up at the sound of the birds chirping. Bustling through the trees, like a busy street in Tokyo, but this wasn't Tokyo, this was Konoha. She gently got out of bed, and slowly moved out of her husband's arms, trying not to wake him. She was so sleepy and walked right out the door and something bumped into her slightly more healthier figure.

"What the hell" Ino's eyes were still half closed, she started groping her hands around(A/N: xD)then she suddenly felt something spikey, not too sharp,then all of a sudden it starts sniffing her. She opened her eyes and saw a deer,she ran upstairs,and woke her beloved husband up. Shikamaru looked at the clock on the nightstand by his side of the bed.

"Ino,the hell? It's 9 a.m."Shikamaru sat up and looked at her,she started to cry. "Eh,um Ino,sweetheart,you ok?" Ino looked at him wiping away the tears. "Sakura was so right!" Ino winked and held her finger to her cheek. "Women avail again! Anyways,I'll get you breakfast." Ino smiles sweetly at him and walked out of their bedroom. Shikamaru stared at the door and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" A young kunoichi was heard on the other end. "Sakura Haruno, almost Mrs. Uchiha, what have you told my wife!?" Sakura wasn't paying attention, Sasuke kept her busy. He was trying to take the phone from her by teasing her. "Sasuke Uchiha, stop it!" Sakura laughed, Sasuke started to tickle her. Shikamaru just listened with a mellow face on. "Sasuke, no tomatoes tonight if you don't behave, now go to your corner, five minute time out." "S-Sakura?" Shikamaru was wondering, last time he checked Sasuke was the least of 21 not 4.

"Oh yea, Shikamaru I have to go, by the way...check your closet, you have a surprise there for you, bye!" Sakura hung up the phone immediately. Shikamaru dropped the phone on the floor, and slowly opened his closet. He heard the jaws theme song play. Each second his heart raced faster, and faster he couldn't take it anymore, he finally opened the closet. "BOO!BOO!BOO!BOO!BOO!" The mysterious figure had on a blanket. He was holding a boom box and started to play the macarena song.

"HOTHOTHOTHOT!" the mysterious figure started to do the macarena under that blanket. Shikamaru grabbed a broom and wacked the mysterious figure out cold. Shikamaru stepped back as the figure stood up as it was trembling. "The hell? Thanks, I got some bruises now!" The figures blanket came off, and it was... Kiba!?

"K-Kiba!?"Shikamaru took a few steps back before stumbling. "Hey Shikamaru I got some good news for ya!" Kiba was happy, if he had a tail right now he would be wagging it like crazy(A/N:whoa there lassie xD). "Um,um, Sure."Shikamaru sat in front of Kiba, Kiba ran over to the bedroom window and screamed at the top of his lungs. "I LOVE HINATA HYUGA!" Shikamaru ran to the window next to him. "Che, I knew it. You have my blessing even if I'm not her blood relative"

"Shikamaru Ino Nara!" Ino yelled from the kitchen,yup she was pregnant and full of raging hormones,ah just like the teenage years again. Shikamaru grabbed kiba by the collar and dragged himdownstairs, and to his surprise he saw Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Tenten, Naruto, and one of his deer at the table. "Um,hey guys." Kiba waved and grinned. Shikamaru sat him next to Neji and he sat next to his wife.

"Morning grouchy!" Tenten smiled sweetly and waved as Shikamaru. Shikamaru sweat dropped. Neji whispered in Tenten's ear. "Forget him, for a while." Neji pulled Tenten's chair closer to his. "Um, sweetie I have to eat." She continued to smile, then Neji spoke. "Then I'll feed you." Everyone awwwwed. Tenten blushed, yes even though they were already married. (A/N: lol, everyone blushes) The Deer then started to chew on Shikamaru's hair.

Kiba was a little hyperactive today. Ino invited Hinata over, after an all friends chat they had all decided to go to a travel agent? For today Kiba and Hinata had a surprise in for them. "Why hello there, how can I help you?"Neji and Tenten looked around the agency, Sasuke looked at the lady and responded. "Um, yes Konoha Springs. I would like a trip to there, for two people, rent out a private bungalow please, and put a bow on the tickets or something, make it look special this is for a friend."

The woman nodded and yelled. "YES HANDSOME KIND SIR!" Neji gently jabbed his elbow into Sasuke's side and whispered. "Dude..she soo digs you." Neji then walked away back to his wife. "Psst Sakura." Sasuke tried to get her attention. "Yes, Sasuke-kun?" She beamed at him with a smile. "Take care of her for me, I have a surprise for all of us." He kissed her forehead and walked out the door.

Naruto was walking by and walked inside, he was listening to that new song by Ramen Boys. Naruto had his eyes closed, music blasting, you could hear some of it. He walked into a wall. "Wowzers!" He immediately got up and started dancing, singing along with the song. "HOT!HOT!HOT!HOT YOU'RE HOT! I'M HOT! NOW LET'S MAKE SOME FROTHY AMAZING BROTH, THATS HOT!HOT!HOT!" Everyone stared at him, even his friends.

"Um, Naruto?" Tenten walked up to him. Neji ran and picked her up. "Neji what are you doing!?" Neji ran out of the door. "Tenten run, run like the wind! He's gonna blow any minute now! Run lassie!" Neji yelled, and Tenten stared at him. "Neji, sweetie I'm your wife, a grown woman, not a dog."Tenten and Neji walked to their car. Sakura saw Naruto, or was it really him? Naruto started to jump on people "When I turn 18,i want all the ramen hunnies, in my snuggle bunny pajamas!" He jumped on the table and did the peace sign with both hands.

Naruto was behind a bush, but now which one was the real one? The one behind the bush held a shiny remote, it seemed he was controlling something. The Naruto in the agency started to cough and a poof of smoke appeared. "Damn it, I need to work on my jutsus." "Konohamaru, you need to work on your dance moves, please, you almost gave me a heart attack." Sakura said to him.The smoke went away, it was Konohamaru. "Hmmf, how did she know it was me?" Konohamaru stormed out the door.

&Neji and Tenten's House&

The lovely kunoichi was cutting vegetables on the kitchen counter. All of a sudden muscular arms wrapped around her waist. "What are you cooking Tenshi?" Neji whispered in her ear, so quiet she's not sure if he heard him right. "Curry, and ongiri. Sasuke and Sakura are coming over later." "How long are they going to be here?"Neji started to gently nibble on her ear. Tenten giggled. "Not too sure, you could ask them when they get here." Neji stopped and smiled at her. He would never think he would marry her, ever since they were in the academy, he never really liked girls, but her being herself she had earned his respect and more.

"That would be rude Tenshi." Neji laid his head on her shoulder watching her cut the vegetables on the cutting board. "I'm sure it won't be a problem, you and Sasuke are friends right?" She stopped cutting, put the knife down and turned her head to his. "Yea, hey I'll cook tonight, you go upstairs and rest okay?" Tenten nodded and smiled. Neji carried her bridal style upstairs. He laid her down on the bed and started to kiss her. "Neji, I thought you need to cook." Tenten giggled. He whispered in her ear. "We'll continue this later Tenshi." Neji got up and went downstairs to prepare the meal. Tenten sat up on the bed and took out a bag of cookies.

"Tenshi, you're going to spoil your dinner." Neji was leaning against the door way. Tenten stuck her tongue out at him. "I have a craving for cookies, please just five?" She made a puppy dog pout at him. "Awwww, I can't resist that face, fine only five. Plus I think Naruto is in the attic." Neji walked downstairs to prepare dinner.

&Sasuke and Sakura's house&

"No Sasuke." Sakura pouted at him. "Please, please just one more time." Sasuke was on his knees begging his fiancé. "Just one more time, please. Just for today, I won't ask for more." Sasuke had an innocent cute face on. "Sasuke, you've been asking all day, and what do I do!? I give it to you." Sakura got up and went to her closet to see what to wear. "Hmmf, meanie." Sasuke crawled to the corner of the bed. "Sasuke time out." She pointed to the corner, with a chair and a teddy. "Fine, fine. All I wanted was some." Sasuke got up and sat in the corner and cuddled the teddy. "Psshhf, him and tomatoes."

&Kiba and Shino&

"Soo, when are you going to tell her?" Shino looked at Kiba puzzled. "The world may never know." Kiba had a really deep announcer voice. "Kiba...Hmm just tell her and I'm sure everything will be fine. You guys are dating. And for once, my dating advice is not helping." "Umm, Shino it never worked, no one even payed." Kiba looked at Shino. "Except Naruto, he thought he would get free ramen." Kiba stood up off the couch. "Thanks Shino for all your help, even if you didn't help." Kiba slammed the front door shut. "Great, I'm going to go bankrupt." Shino picked up the phone, and dialed any random number. 'Let's see, maybe I should act like a little kid. First I'll pretend I got into a highschool, then hang up and call another number.' Shino did as he thought. "O-M-G! HI! IGOTINTOHIGHSCHOOL!!AND YOU HAVE JUST BEEN CHARGED25DOLLARSFORTHISONEMINUTECALL!" Shino wiped sweat off his forehead. "Easy, peasy. Like tricking Sasuke into buying my Shino plushie."

/_Flashback/_

_Shino: Hey Sasuke, wanna buy this?_

_/Shino held out a minature version of himself/_

_Sasuke: Errr, no thanks.._

_Shino: But this is a limited edition, it was made of tomatoes and stuffing, it's edible and taste just like tomatoes!_

_/Sasuke has shifty eyes/_

_Sasuke: Really huh?_

_Shino: Yup, I'll give you a deal, for $25.99 only!_

_/Shino gave a thumbs up to Sasuke/_

_/Sasuke grabs the plushie, throws a bunch of money at Shino and runs into a poof of smoke/_

_/Mysterious figure jumps down in front of Shino/_

_Mysterious figure: Got the goods?_

_/Shino nodded and handed him the money/_

_/Shino removes the blanket off the mysterious figure/_

_Naruto: Come on, no fair. You broke my cover!_

_Shino: You owe me for this, now you know what to give me._

_Naruto: Close your eyes._

_/Shino closed his eyes/_

_/Naruto opened his palm, and placed a fake hundred dollar bill, he grabbed a fish and used the fishes lips to kiss Shino, Naruto escapes and Shino opens his eyes/_

_Shino: Naruto your lips taste fishy, and I meant money, not a wet slobbery kiss_

_/Shino looked around and looked down at the floor at a fish/_

_Shino: I'm allergic to fish...Naruto I'll get you for this!_

_/Shino's lips plump up swollen/_

_\End Flashback\_

"Whoa, I was so active, I had a random flashback."Shino had a mellow face on. Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Temari popped up behind Shino and Kiba. "Umaiki!!!!" Shino threw dollar bills at them. "Free money!!" Ino grinned and ran out the door. Hinata sat down and looked at Kiba nervously. Temari and Sakura tied Kiba to the couch. "Now..." Sakura had an evil look on her face. "Kiba, Kiba, Kiba..." Kiba whistled, which signaled Akamaru to help. Temari looked at him. "If Akamaru helps, we're feeding him diet food" "No...well, I'll tell everyone that your not from Sand, your actually from Snow." "You wouldn't..." "Oh I would.."

&Neji and Tenten's house&

Naruto happily ran down the strais from the attic, he was cleaning again? Or was he? Naruto stopped at the doorway of Neji and Tenten's bedroom, he was straing at her. "What? Never seen a pregnant woman eat before?" Naruto's eye twitched. "You're going to get fat..." Tenten got up and stormed angrily at Naruto, then threw the cookies at him. A few minutes later, Naruto heads downstairs. "Hey Neji, I smell something, what are ya cooking?" "Oh, curry, wanna help make the onigiri?" Naruto nodded and started to help Neji. "Naruto.." "Yes?" "You smell.." "Thanks, you smell of fate and marriage." "No, no I mean you smell like chocolate chip cookies." The air was filled with curry goodness. "Ahhh, smells good." A mysterious ninja appeared on the ceiling, then the doorball rang. Naruto ran and opened the door, it was Sasuke and Sakura.

"Hey guys!!" Sakura glomped Naruto, and Naruto glomped Sasuke. Sakura ended up falling on the ground, and Sasuke ended up banging a column behind him. "Oops..." Naruto stared at the couple, then looked around for excuses. Naruto jumped onto the ceiling, using his chakra to help him get his way around. He then bumped into a figure, with a dress on. "Um, excuse me ma'm?" The figure, looked into Naruto's blue eyes, and started to panic, the figure started to talk in a womanly impersonation, a really bad one. "Oh me? I'm so sorry dear, I got lost on my way to the grocery store." "..In a couple's house?..." The figured nodded her head. Naruto looked down and yelled. "Neji we have more company for dinner, this old woman lost her way into your house, you know onto her way to the grocery store."

Neji sweat dropped. "You're kidding me..I'm sorry Naruto but no.." "Come on sweetie.." Tenten suddenly appeared behind her husband. "Fine...Fine..I said fine you hear me Naruto, huh!? Huh!?" Naruto looked at him. "You didn't need to yell.." He then whispered to the figure. "He's going crazy, crazy in love." "I heard you.." Naruto eeped. "I'll, umm, I'll errr... Help Sasuke and Sakura, I think they're unconscious.." "What???" "Nothing, Neji get back to your cooking.." Naruto rushed, he had Sakura on his back, and dragged Sasuke upstairs, to the Neji and Tenten's bedroom. Each step they went up the stairs Sasuke had went Ow. Naruto layed Sakura on the bed, and dumped Sasuke next to her, it appears they were both sleeping.

"Uuhhhh." Sakura moved around in her sleep and accidently kicked Sasuke off the bed. Sasuke started to huggles the carpet. "Comfy tomato..." Sasuke mumbled in his sleep. Naruto ran back downstairs and sat at the dining table. Tenten walked over and sat down across him. "Naruto..Where are Sasuke and Sakura?"Naruto needed an excuse. "They're umm..you know.." "No I don't Naruto.." "Did you know Lee is here?" "Really!? I'll go upstairs to check." Tenten scurried upstairs. The figure sat next to Naruto. "Baka.." "Why are you calling me an idiot?" "You just told Tenten who I was.." "You're Lee!?" Lee nodded. "I never knew man." Lee clapped and suddenly he was in his normal attire. Neji placed all the food on the table.

"Lee when did you get here?" Neji answered. "Oh, you know, a few minutes ago." Lee looked at Naruto. "So, Naruto what happened to your lady friend?" Lee started to speak in that bad woman voice. "Oh honey, I got lost on my way to the grocery store, remember? Uhhh,uh-oh..." Naruto whispered to Lee. "You're not that woman anymore." Neji stared at Lee. "I'm gonna go IN THE POWER OF YOUTH UNITE US ALL!!!!!!!!!" Lee yelled and ran out the door. Tenten ran down the stairs. "Neji was that Lee?" Neji shaked his head and sat down. "Nahh, it was the wind." Tenten sat next to Neji at the dinner table. "Where are Sasuke and Sakura?" "Weirdest thing, I found them upstairs, Sasuke was drooling and chewing on the carpet, and Sakura was on our bed, punching the pillow." Neji raised his eyebrow. "Well I'll get them down here." Neji started to get up and his wife stopped him. "They're sleeping." "I thought you said they were.." Tenten let out a sigh. "They are and sleeping." Neji sweat dropped. Dinner was over within an hour, talking and laughter was heard from the dining room.

&Upstairs in Neji and Tenten's bedroom&

Sakura suddenly opened her eyes, she realized she was in Neji and Tenten's bedroom. "What the?" Sakura looked down from the bed, it was Sasuke, sleeping like a baby, chewing on the carpet and drooling...(A/N: XDDDDDD). "Sasuke..kun?" '_Absolutely perfect!!! I could take some photos, I love you Sasuke-kun!!!' _Sakura pulled out a camera, and started to take photos of Sasuke. '_He looks so adorable'_ Tenten walked into the bedroom and stared. She lowered her voice and whispered. "Sakura what are you doing!?" Sakura put her finger over her mouth, and asked her to come over there. Sakura showed Tenten, the photos of Sasuke. "Omg.." Tenten started to laugh hysterically. Sasuke suddenly woke up.

"Sakura get him!!!!" Tenten and Sakura started to hit Sasuke with pillows, they were screaming like a bunch of girls who saw a rat. Sakura tied him up, and Neji helped her put him in the car. "Thanks Neji." "Anytime." Sakura drove herself and Sasuke back to their house. Neji ran back into his, which was awaiting his lovely wife.

&Sasuke and Sakura's House&

Sakura Haruno, soon to be Sakura Uchiha, carried her fiancé up the stairs, and plopped him on the bed. "Sasuke-kun what have you been eating lately? Seems like you gained weight.." '_Tomatoes, they're much better than training or Itachi'_ Sasuke was mumbling in his sleep. "Oh yea, I remember now, all those stupid tomatoes, that's it.. If Naruto can not like ramen and switch to tomatoes, you can switch to ramen!" Sakura scurried downstairs to the kitchen. "Okay, out with the tomatoes in with the ramen!" Sakura replaced Sasuke's tomatoes with ramen, now she was doomed. Within a few minutes Sasuke was tumbling down the stairs. "Sasuke-kun!??" Sakura ran to his side, he was sleep walking? "Hmm, Sakura fed Sasuke a bite of ramen." '_Yummy tomato'_ Sasuke thought. "Switch the Tomatoes for Ramen Plan is in motion." Sakura said into a walkie talkie.

&Neji and Tenten's House Again XD&

Neji and Tenten were laying down in bed, resting from the Sasuke controversy. "Tenshi.."Neji gently whispered into her ear. "Neji...that tickles.."Tenten gently giggled while placing a hand on her stomach, she could be due any day now, she was excited yet a bit scared at the same time. Neji couldn't be any happier. Neji placed his hand on top of hers, and started to rub the top of her hand. "I Love you" He gently whispered in her eye. Tenten giggled again and smiled. "I Love you too." By evening, they were asleep, aswell as their friends devious plans,for now anyways...

Lonnngggggggg time for this update, and for my frequent readers, I'm back!!! XD It's been a while, so I hope this chapter wasn't shaky or anything. Still cute as usual?? R&R no flames!!! I love all my fellow readers X3


End file.
